Nightmare
by Matsuchin
Summary: 'Aku hanya tidak ingin kau hilang seperti mereka. Tetaplah diam, menjadi bayangan yang tak terlihat, dan berada di sisiku. Hanya dengan cara itu, aku tidak akan kehilangan lagi.' Setiap yang dicintai Hinata selalu pergi. Karena itu Hinata menyembunyikan pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. "Mulai hari ini, jangan lagi melakukan semuanya seorang diri. Hn." RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Warning : OOC, Typos, Crime, Drama, Romance, Marriage Life, SasuHina.

Disclaimer : Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya. Tapi Nightmare sepenuhnya milik author, dilarang mengcopy-paste sebagian atau keseluruhan cerita tanpa seizin author.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa kau pernah bermimpi buruk?

Setiap hari yang ia lalui adalah mimpi buruk. Sejak saat keluarganya memutuskan bahwa seluruh hak waris Hyuuga jatuh ke tangan Hinata, sejak saat itu, mimpi buruknya dimulai.

Musim dingin dengan sejuta keindahannya. Ketika tepian jalan memutih oleh salju, dedaunan tertutup salju, dan jalanan licin oleh salju. Mobil merah itu melesat menembus kabut tebal di malam yang dingin. Di kursi kemudi duduk seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut indigo panjang yang digerai. Kedua iris sewarna mutiara berkilauan menatap lurus ke depan. Fokus pada jalan yang dilaluinya. Sesekali anak rambutnya bergerak-gerak terhempas angin. Namun tak digubrisnya semua itu. Jalanan yang gelap dan sepi jauh lebih menyedot perhatiannya.

Maserati merah miliknya pun melesat menerobos kegelapan malam berawan. Dalam kesendiriannya, alunan pelan musik blues menemani wanita penyangga gelar 'pemimpin' keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Sampai pada pekarangan sebuah bangunan sederhana bertuliskan 'Kantor Detektif Swasta Uchiha' Hinata memarkirkan mobilnya. Mematikan mesin mobil sebelum meraih tas tangan yang ia taruh di kursi sebelah lantas keluar. Dipandanginya bangunan kecil berlantai satu itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Raut wajahnya yang semula kaku melembut, ia tersenyum tipis dalam diamnya.

Ia pun melangkah mendekati pintu masuk. Sepintas membaca deretan huruf bertuliskan 'Ketuk sebelum masuk' yang membuat perasaannya geli seketika sebelum kemudian tangannya bergerak mengetuk pintu. Satu, dua, tiga detik ia menunggu hingga terdengar derap langkah seseorang mendekati pintu, suara kunci yang diputar, dilanjutkan dengan suara kenop pintu yang digerakkan. Pintu pun terbuka menunjukkan wajah seseorang di baliknya. Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Hai." sapanya kaku.

Seseorang dari balik pintu itu bergerak membuka lebar pintu yang dipegangnya. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dan kekar. Sementara wajahnya kaku dan tanpa ekspresi. Bukan kerena tidak senang akan kedatangan Hinata, hanya saja ia memang dilahirkan dengan ekspresi datar seperti itu. Hanya sedikit saja senyuman yang terlihat dari wajahnya kala melihat Hinata, yang bagi wanita Hyuuga itu, meskipun sedikit tapi menyenangkan.

"Masuklah." tawarnya lembut. Ia sempatkan meneoleh ke luar memastikan sesuatu.

"Tidak ada penjaga atau apa pun itu. Aku benar-benar seorang diri kali ini." Hinata menjelaskan.

Ah ya pria itu benama Uchiha Sasuke, orang-orang setempat mengenalnya sebagai Pak Detektif. Sasuke memang seorang detektif swasta yang menerima permintaan dari klien yang membutuhkan bantuan dirinya. Hanya seorang detektif, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih dari itu.

Hinata masuk, menyampirkan coat panjang miliknya pada gantungan mantel. Menaruh tas tangannya pada sofa lantas melangkah menuju dapur.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya sambil membuka-buka isi lemari dan kulkas.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata. Menyusupkan kedua tangannya diantara lengan dan pinggang wanita itu. Menaruh dagunya di pundak hinata lalu berbisik.

"Aku lebih membutuhkanmu saat ini dibandingkan makan atau apa pun itu."

Hinata merasakan gelenyar aneh yang lama tidak dirasakannya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh garis rahang Sasuke. Dalam hatinya terasa miris dicubiti sesuatu. Ada perasaan pedih yang mendalam mengiris hatinya. Perasaan yang kerap ia rasakan setiap kali bertemu dengan pria ini, dengan suami sahnya. Seorang yang menyandang nama suami meski bahkan begitu jauh. Hal yang indah dan jauh, yang sesekali hilang dari pandangannya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika takdir sudah menggariskan hidupnya harus terpisah dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai seperti ini. Hinata hanya bisa menerimanya dengan pasrah, meskipun menyakitkan. Sungguh ironi menyedihkan baginya pemilik takhta kaluarga Hyuuga yang bagi semua orang memiliki segalanya, justru telah kehilangan banyak hal.

"Ikut aku." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata mengikutinya menuju suatu tempat. Sedikit membuat Hinata berdebar, apakah mungkin suaminya menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuknya?

.

.

.

Jauh di tempat lain, di atap sebuah bangunan. Seorang pria berambut panjang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh. Napasnya tersengal menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari kakinya yang terluka. Tak jauh di belakangnya, sekitar sepuluh orang berbaju hitam mengejarnya dengan membawa senjata lengkap di tangan mereka. Tidak bisa disebut mengejar, ketika pada kenyataannya orang-orang berbaju hitam itu hanya berjalan dengan santai mengikuti langkah pria yang terluka. Menginjak bekas ceceran darahnya di permukaan lantai atap. Angin bertiup sangat kencang membawa udara lembab yang sekaligus membuat basah baju mereka. Membekukan genangan darah.

"Menyerahlah, Hyuuga Neji, dan buatlah kesepakatan dengan kami. Jika tidak..."

Pria itu, Hyuuga Neji menghentikan langkahnya yang terseok ketika jalan yang ia lewati terputus oleh pembatas gedung. Ia terpojok. Memutar badan, memasang tatapan penuh kebencian pada segerombolan pria berbaju hitam itu.

"Jika tidak?" tantangnya dengan suara menahan geram sekaligus sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Jika tidak maka kau akan mati. Dan adik tercintamu, Hime-sama yang akan menanggung akibat dari kematianmu." Tawa orang-orang itu terlepas ke udara yang dingin menusuk tulang.

"Jangan sebut-sebut namanya, brengsek! Kalian! Katakan, siapa yang sudah memerintahkah kalian? Biarkan bajingan itu menunjukkan wajahnya dan bertarung langsung denganku! Tidak dengan cara penegcut seperti ini!"

"Hime-sama lah yang memerintahkan kami." Pemimpin orang-orang itu yang sejak tadi berbicara di depan menyeringai jahat. "Hime-sama yang memerintahkan kami membunuhmu. Apa kau tidak percaya?"

Neji semakin dibuat geram olehnya. Sialan. Mereka malah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Orang-orang itu melangkah perlahan mendekat. Neji semakin dibuat waspada. Ia merasakan sakit mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya yang yang lebam karena sebelumnya sempat terjadi perkelahian di lantai 14 sebelum kakinya tertembak dan melarikan diri ke atap bangunan.

"Kau harus membaca surat perintah ini." Orang itu menunjukkan selembar kertas berisi tulisan yang dibuat dengan tetesan darah membentuk suatu huruf. Membuat Neji tercengang saat melihatnya. "Seseorang harus membalaskan dendammu pada Hime-sama suatu hari nanti." Ia tertawa puas mempermainkan emosi mangsanya.

Neji mulai merasakan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Tatapannya memburam seiring kesadarannya yang menipis. Hime-sama, tolong maafkan ketidakmampuanku ini. Batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sasuke menarik Hinata menuju atap bangunan kecil miliknya. Di sana terdapat taman sederhana yang dipenuhi beragam jenis tanaman bunga. Musim semi nanti bunga-bunga itu akan mekar dan menguarkan wangi ke seluruh tempat. Di tengah-tengah taman terdapat sebuah ayunan kayu yang berbentuk kursi. Sasuke membersihkan permukaannya yang basah sebelum mempersilahkan Hinata duduk.

"Aku sudah tahu tempat ini. Apa yang mau kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?"

"Coba perhatikan," Sasuke menunjuk sungai yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Beberapa waktu lalu di tepian sungai itu dibangun sebuah restoran itali mewah. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi objek menarik di sini, melainkan pantulan cahaya restoran di atas air sungai yang terlihat sangat indah pada malam hari. "Pada musim panas jauh lebih indah dengan hiasan bintang dan bulan."

Hinata tersenyum takjub akan keindahannya. Ia sudah lama tahu keberadaan taman bunga di atap rumah Sasuke, tapi baru kali ini melihat pemandangan yang indah dari atap sini. Pandangannya berbinar menunjukkan kekagumannya

"Sejak kapan tuan Uchiha jadi seromantis ini?" Hinata memukul pelan bahu Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

Perasaan sakit dan sedihnya yang beberapa saat lalu ia rasakan seolah memudar seriring Sasuke membuatnya tersenyum. Mereka mungkin terpisahkan oleh ruang takdir, tapi Hinata selalu yakin jika cinta dan keberadaannya bukan sesuatu yang salah. Pada kenyataannya keterpisahan tak bisa menghalangi perasaan bernama cinta bagi dua insan itu. Hinata selalu secara diam-diam pergi dari kediamannya sekedar menemukan kenyamanan dari pelukan suaminya. Bersandar pada bahu kokoh Sasuke dari tekanan-tekenan pekerjaan yang kadang membuatnya setengah gila. Bersantai sejenak dari kerasnya kehidupan yang ia jalani sebagai pemimpim Hyuuga. Meskipun kekuasaan berada di tangannya, tak dapat dipungkiri jika Hinata hanyalah seorang manusia dan wanita. Yang membutuhkan perlindungan dari orang tercintanya. Melihat wajah Sasuke, bahkan hanya jika sekali dalam satu bulan adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia. Seperti itulah bagaimaa seorang puteri menjalani hidupnya selama satu tahun terakhir.

Sasuke menarik Hinata dalam pelukan hangatnya. Melindunginya dari dingin angin malam di musing bersalju.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." lirihnya pelan di telinga sang isteri.

"Maafkan aku." Hanya itu kata yang lolos dari mulut Hinata untuk ketidakberdayaannya menentang takdir. Kesakitan yang mereka rasakan adalah disebabkan dirinya. Semua hal buruk yang terjadi selalu karena dirinya. "Aku mohon jangan pernah menyesal mengenalku." Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku hanya mengatakan aku merindukanmu. Dan kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Sasuke melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya. Menggenggam kedua bahu rapuh puteri Hyuuga itu. Tatapan Hinata dan Sasuke pun bertemu dalam satu perasaan yang kian hari memberontak dirinya. Sarat akan kerinduan. Perlahan Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Semakin mendekat semakin membuat dada Hinata ingin meledak rasanya. Perlahan ia pun menutup matanya. Dan Sasuke memagut bibir ranum isterinya. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang sekian lama ia pendam setiap malamnya, atau pagi-pagi yang ia lewati, atau hari-hari yang ia jalani tanpa Hinata. Ia ingin menyalurkan semuanya. Agar Hinata tahu seberapa dalam ia menyimpan perasaan itu untuknya.

.

.

.

DORRR

Satu tembakan lagi tepat mengenai dada Hyuuga Neji dan membuatnya ambruk ke bawah. Orang-orang itu memegangi tangan dan kaki Neji. Di setengah kesadarannya Neji sempat melihat wajah penjahat itu. Orang yang tersenyum meledeknya.

"K-kau..." geramnya seraya memuntahkan darah berbau anyir dari mulutnya. Organ dalam tubuhnya sudah terkoyak habis oleh peluru, tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya hidup.

Sesaat sebelum orang-orang berbaju hitam itu mengangkat tubuhnya ke pembatas gedung, Neji bisa merasakan orang itu menyelipkan sebuah kertas pada telapak tangannya.

"Matilah, dan jerat Hime-sama dalam kematianmu." Terdengar tawa keras sebelum kemudian Neji merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara. Orang-orang itu menjatuhkannya dari atap gedung di ketinggian lantai 50. Neji menejamkan matanya.

 _Hime, maafkan aku._

.

.

.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Hinata mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sambil menunduk mentralkan perasaannya yang menggebu. Lantas tersenyum.

"Atashi mo, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

To Be Continued

Ahahahay Author balik bawa fict gaje. Akhir-akhir ini taulah saya sibuk sama kerjaan sampai semua draft cerita terabaikan. Asek dari dulu kerjaannya sosib mulu ya. Semoga fictnya menghibur. Mungkin jika responya bagus akan author lanjut... maybe.

Happy reading ^^

Jangan lupa riviunya ya reader.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : OOC, Typos, Crime, Drama, Romance, Marriage Life, SasuHina.

Disclaimer : Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya. Tapi Nightmare sepenuhnya milik author, dilarang mengcopy-paste sebagian atau keseluruhan cerita tanpa seizin author.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini ia kembali bermimpi buruk.

Bangun di pagi hari berangin dengan kabar kematian kakaknya. Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan terguncang bukan main. Kakinya mendadak gemetar tak mampu menopang tubuh lemahnya. Kepala pelayan mendekatinya, memastikan tuannya baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah." sergahnya.

Pelayan itu hanya terdiam tak mampu melakukan apa pun lagi.

"Hime-sama..."

Hinata bersandar pada dinding. Menormalkan nafasanya yang berantakan karena kabar tersebut. Ia memejamkan mata, menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit ruangan. Perlahan air mata meluncur di wajahnya. Sekuat tenaga ia bertahan agak tidak mengeluarkan isakan. Namun gagal. Bahunya beguncang, dadanya menyesak, isakannya keluar dengan begitu pilu. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat memegang bajunya.

Kepala pelayan hanya tertunduk. Tidak sanggup melihat kesedihan majikannya. Di lorong ruangan yang sepi itu, tembok dan kepala pelayan menjadi saksi betapa seorang Hinata hanyalah wanita lemah.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak akan berkunjung?"

Gadis itu berusaha membujuk detektif keras kepala yang kini duduk di meja kerjanya sambil berpura-pura sibuk dengan dokumennya. Padahal ia tahu hari ini jadwal pekerjaan mereka tidak terlalu padat. Maklumlah akhir-akhir ini hanya sedikit kasus klien yang mereka tangani.

Tenten, nama gadis itu, asisten kepercayaan Uchiha Sasuke selama lima tahun terakhir.

"Padahal dari wajahmu, terlihat sekali kau sangat bahagia. Apa dikunjungi istri yang datang dari tempat yang jauh terasa sangat menyenangkan?" tanyanya penasaran, sementara matanya masih fokus pada layar televisi 14 inch yang menayangkan berita meninggalnya pengusaha muda Hyuuga Neji karena jatuh dari atas gedung.

"Hn."

Sasuke malas menanggapi ocehan Tenten yang tidak berguna. Sesekali matanya melirik layar televisi dan telinganya ia pasang lebar-lebar untuk mendengarkan beritanya. Itulah kenapa ia hanya berpura-pura sibuk, karena sebenarnya perhatian pria itu terfokus pada televisi.

Tenten tiba-tiba memindahkan channel televisi ke acara lain yang menayangkan musik, lalu berdiri hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya menulis laporan yang sempat terinterupsi. Sasuke berdecak jengkel.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kau pikir kenapa kau memindahkan channelnya?" Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak meledak di depan Tenten, tentu saja jika tidak mau asistennya itu kabur karena takut.

"Oh maafkan aku." Tenten bergegas mengembalikan channel pada tayangan berita sebelumya. Namun sayangnya berita itu sudah selesai, Sasuke yang merasa jengkel melemparkan berkas di tanganya ke atas meja dengan kasar. Ia berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju tangga.

Hari ini langit terlihat gelap seperti biasanya. Perlahan butiran salji turun menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Ia menyandarkan tangannya pada tepian atap. Matanya menatap lurus ke tempat yang jauh. Berharap pandangannya dapat menembus isi hati seseorang yang jauh di sana. Yang bahkan di hari menyedihkan seperti sekarang ia tidak bisa sekedar menghiburnya, memegang pundaknya dan bekata, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke tahu Hinata terlihat kuat di luar, tapi hatinya pasti hancur saat ini. Untuk ke sekian kalinya ia kehilangan seseorang yang amat ia cintai. Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperhatikan telapak tangan itu. Dan termasuk dirinya, seseorang yang dicintai Hinata. Orang yang sengaja disembunyikan sebagai wujud nyata rasa takut wanita itu akan kehilangan yang selama ini menghantui hidupnya.

'Aku hanya tidak ingin kau hilang seperti mereka. Tetaplah diam, menjadi bayangan yang tak terlihat, dan berada di sisiku. Hanya dengan cara itu, aku tidak akan kehilangan lagi.'

Kalimat Hinata saat mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu siapa pun perihal pernikahan keduanya. Terdengar sangat egois dan tidak berperasaan. Tapi Sasuke mengerti maksud Hinata. Ia sangat mengerti dan tidak ingin membuat wanita itu merasakan penderitaan lagi.

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri dengan tegar, bahkan terkesan angkuh. Di tengah acara pemakaman ketika semua orang menggunakan baju berwarna hitam. Ia berdiri di samping foto Hyuuga Neji yang dipajang besar di ruangan tersebut. Orang-orang datang silih berganti menyampaikan ucapan duka akan kepergian kakak Hinata. Sebagian dari mereka membawa bunga dan berdoa. Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman yang ia paksakan. Kentara sekali kesedihan dari sorot matanya yang pucat meskipun ekpresi wajahnya keras dan tidak menunjukkan kelemahan.

"Hime-sama, anda memerlukan istirahat. Sudah seharian anda berdiri dan menyambut para tamu."

"Aku akan di sini sebentar lagi." Hinata menjawab tanpa menoleh. Di sampingnya berdiri asisten kepercayaan keluarga Hyuuga. Dialah Tuan Kakashi yang dikenal dari keluarga Hatake, seorang yang jenius dan kesetiaannya sudah tidak bisa dipertanyakan lagi. Bahkan Hyuuga Hiashi secara langsung meminta agar Kakashi menjaga puteri semata wayangnya yaitu Hinata. Dan dengan sepenuh hati Kakashi menerima permintaan itu karena ingin membalaskan budi keluarga Hyuuga yang selama ini selalu mempercayai dirinya, maupun ayahnya.

"Hime-sama tolong jangan memaksakan diri."

Hinata menoleh kesal pada Kakashi. "Aku bilang tidak." katanya dingin.

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tepat pada saat itu ponselnya berdering. Pria itu meminta izin pergi untuk mengangkat telpon. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata ia menyingkirkan diri ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Apa? Kantor polisi?" Wajahnya tampak sangat terkejut. Setelah selesai dengan panggilannya Kakashi kembali ke tempat semula di samping Hinata. Ia lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wanita itu mematung seketika. Dengan segera keduanya meminta diri untuk keluar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bunuh diri? Jelas-jelas ini adalah kasus pembunuhan. Apakah para polisi bodoh itu tidak bisa melihat luka tembak di tubuh Nii-sama?" Hinata berdecak kesal. "Cepat telpon Tuan Komisaris sekarang! Dan kalau bisa suruh dia untuk memecat semua polisi tidak berguna itu!" Ia duduk di kusri penumpang sementara Kakashi menyetir di kursi kemudi di depan.

"Baik."

Hinata melirik tangannya yang bergetar. Sekarang kakaknya sudah benar-benar pergi dan tidak ada lagi orang yang berdiri dipihaknya.

Neji dan Hinata memiliki hubungan sepupu, hanya saja mereka menjadi saudara angkat setelah kedua orangtua Neji meninggal dalam kasus pembunuhan. Sejak kecil ia terbiasa dimanjakan oleh keluarganya, oleh ayahnya, termasuk oleh kakaknya. Hal itu terasa sangat tabu jika dibayangkan saat ini, ketika Hinata tidak memiliki siapa pun di sisinya. Terlalu jauh untuknya berharap kembali ke masa lalu dan mengembalikan keadaan seperti dulu. Semuanya sudah berbeda. Segalanya telah berubah, termasuk dirinya.

Hinata melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil. Menatap langit dengan sendu. Warnanya yang kelabu membuat hati terasa ngilu. Terlebih salju tipis yang turun mebasahi permukaan jalan, membuat jendela berembun. Mungkin langit memahami hatinya yang hari ini berduka. Menyertai perasaannya yang kini terluka.

"Tou-sama." gumamnya pelan, mimpi buruk ini masih belum berakhir.

Salju semakin deras turun hingga menutup sebagian jalan dan atap-atap rumah. Papan-papan iklan dan etalase toko pun tertutup warna putih. Pepohonan tak berdaun dan ranting-rantingnya yang juga disinggahi salju. Semuanya terlihat sangat indah di mata Hinata. Ia mulai mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang kedinginan. Kakashi mulai menghidupkan pemanas agar mereka tidak membeku saat udara dirasa semakin menusuk. Tak lupa distelnya radio dari mobil untuk memecah keheningan. Ia bisa melihat Hinata yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

.

.

.

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Hinata kembali pada rutinitasnya memimpin perusahaan. Sasuke merasa lega karena mungkin sekarang Hinata bisa sedikit melupakan kesedihannya dengan berkerja. Ia selalu diam-diam memperhatikan isterinya jika muncul di layar kaca. Atau sengaja menelpon kepala pelayan Senju atau Kakashi -salah satu yang mengetahui perihal pernikahan Sasuke dengan Hinata- tentang keadaan wanita itu di rumah. Semuanya terlihat normal seperti biasa.

Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya, memeriksa beberapa dokumen, ketika sebuah email masuk ke ponselnya.

"Malam ini aku akan datang untuk menginap." Isi email itu, dari Hinata. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Sesuatu yang tidak biasanya seorang Hinata datang untuk menginap.

"Tenten," panggil Sasuke.

Tenten masuk terburu-buru dengan setumpuk laporan di tangannya. "Apa?"

Masih dengan wajah biasanya tanpa ekspresi Sasuke berkata, "Tolong bantu aku membersihkan tempat ini. Hinata akan datang nanti malam."

Mau tidak mau Tenten tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Benarkah?" Apakah dia datang untuk meminta bantuan kita memecahkan kasus?"

"Jangan konyol."

Tenten lantas tertawa dengan kebodohannya sendiri. Tentu saja puteri pasti datang untuk menemui pangerannya di sini. Senangnya melihat dua pasangan yang sebenarnya terlihat sangat cocok itu jika saja mereka tidak menyembunyikan diri dari publik. Dengan senang hati Tenten membantu Sasuke membersihkan ruang kerja yang sangat berantakan. Ia tahu dari Sasuke, bahwa Hinata sangat menyukai kebersihan. Tak lupa merapikan ruangan makan dan mencuci bersih semua piring kotor. Sasuke pernah mengatakan jika isterinya itu sering membersihkan piring jika datang kemari. Padahal ia tahu tidak mungkin hal itu dilakukannya di rumah besar Hyuuga yang terdapat banyak pelayan. Sungguh isteri yang romantis, pikir Tenten.

Hari mulai gelap. Awan-awan yang berarak dari ufuk barat memancarkan cahaya keemasan. Bayangan pun memanjang seiring waktu yang merangkak menuju malam. Angin bergerak sedikit kencang menggoyangkan ranting-ranting pepohonan. Sepertinya malam ini salju akan kembali turun menyapa masyarakat Konoha. Petang itu Sasuke dan Tenten berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka membersihkan rumah. Di tengah cuaca berangin suara seseorang menekan bel memenuhi keheningan. Siapa yang datang sore-sore begini?

Sasuke bergegas menuju pintu masuk dan melihat layar interkom. Siluet seseorang terlihat berdiri di depan pintu hanya saja bagian wajahnya tidak terlihat. Sasuke memutar kenop lantas membuka pintu.

"Maaf Tuan, kami sudah tutup. Sebaiknya anda-"

"Tuan Muda."

Kalimat Sasuke sukses terpotong. Orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Kakashi. Yang Sasuke ketahui sebagai asisten Hinata selama ini. Kakashi membungkuk memberi hormat setelah menyapa Sasuke.

"Maaf Tuan. Saya hanya ingin mengabarkan bahwa Hime-sama mengalami penyerangan di perjalanan pulang. Kami sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit. Saya harap anda bisa ikut saya segera."

Dari arah dalam Tenten keluar dengan serbet yang masih menempel di tangannya. "Siapa yang datang Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke sempat tertegun beberapa saat sebelum suara Tenten menyentak dirinya. Ia berbalik dengan pandangan kehilangan fokus. "Tenten, kau pulanglah. Aku akan ke rumah sakit." ujarnya sedikit membuat Tenten terejut. Gadis itu tidak berniat bertanya lebih jauh. Ia menurut saja ketika Sasuke memintanya untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan Kakashi secara tiba-tiba memutar balik stir. Mereka memasuki jalan menuju ke kediaman Hyuuga. Sasuke hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun tidak berniat untuk menyuarakannya.

"Hime sudah dibawa pulang. Anda bisa menemuinya di rumah." jelas Kakashi menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benak Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk samar sebagai jawaban.

Mansion Hyuuga tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Dari luar saja sudah terlihat bak istana di tengah hutan. Di mulai ketika mobil Kakashi memasuki gerbang yang menjulang tinggi, melewati halaman yang luas bukan main dan air mancur yang indah. Hingga sampai pada bagunan bercat putih yang di bagian atapnya dibuat menyerupai kubah yang mewah. Terlampau mewah dan besar hingga Sasuke bisa merasakan tempat itu begitu sepi. Tempat yang selama ini didiami isterinya, yang terlihat luas, padahal menyesakkan. Sasuke tahu Hinata tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun di tempat itu. Ia benar-benar sendiri dan kesepian. Satu kenyataan pahit yang menohok tepat ke hatinya. Sesampainya di mansion Hyuuga semua orang menyambut kedatangan Kakashi dan Sasuke. Sebagian dari penjaga dan pelayan tidak mengetahui perihal identitas orang yang kini bersama Kakashi. Di dalam mansion Hyuuga, hanya Senju Tsunade -yang merupakan kepala pelayan- dan beberapa pelayan bagian dalam mansion kepercayaan yang mengetahuinya. Mereka dengan sigap memberikan hormat begitu melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Ia digiring menuju kamar utama yang ditempati oleh Hinata.

Sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang amat besar dan tinggi semua orang berhenti, termasuk Kakashi.

"Kau boleh menginap, atau pulang ketika menginginkannya. Hubungi saja aku atau Senju-san."

Kakashi membungkuk hormat sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Kepala pelayan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk sebelum ia juga meminta diri untuk pergi.

Ragu-ragu Sasuke mendekati pintu berwarna putih dengan ukiran indah di permukaannya. Ketika tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, rasanya begitu dingin. Perlahan ia mendorong pintu itu. Semakin lebar. Dan matanya langsung disuguhi sebuah kamar yang luas.

Ia menutup kembali pintu sebelum masuk. Melewati rak-rak besar berisi buku dan meja kerja yang dipenuhi berkas dan dokumen. Mengabaikan sofa merah di tengah ruangan beserta layar televisi besar. Hingga langkahnya sampai pada tepian tempat tidur berukuran king yang kini di atasnya tengah terlelap seseorang. Hinata tidur dengan pulasnya terdengar dari suara nafasnya yang teratur. Di keningnya terdapat perban. Dan wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sasuke melangkah mendekat perlahan, lalu duduk di tepian tempat tidur.

"Hinata, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Sasuke bergumam. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan sebagian anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah Hinata. Hanya karena pergerakan kecil itu Hinata terbangun. Kedua matanya perlahan terbuka.

"Anata? Apa itu kau?" Ia beringsut untuk bangun dari posisi terlentang.

"Maaf karena membangunkanmu. Tidurlah kembali. Malam ini aku akan menemanimu." Sasuke berujar lembut.

Hinata duduk bersandar pada pembatas tempat tidur. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Kau tidak perlu datang kemari." Sergahnya panik. "Seharusnya aku-"

"Apakah salah jika aku yang datang mengunjungimu?" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dalam genggamannya.

"Terlalu beresiko." balas Hinata ketus.

Merasa kedatangannya tidak disambut baik Sasuke bangkit kembali berdiri.

"Kalau begitu apa aku harus pulang?" Padahal sudah sampai sejauh ini ia datang. Tapi jika Hinata tidak menyukainya sebaiknya ia memang harus pulang dan kembali menunggu Hinata yang datang.

Namun tangan Hinata menahan Sasuke yang hendak melangkah. Sasuke menatap heran isterinya, sementara Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. "Karena Sasuke-kun sudah di sini. Apa boleh buat." katanya sedikit sungkan.

Sasuke menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman.

"Apa Sasuke-kun sudah makan?"

"Apa aku terlihat sekurus itu?"

Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke agar kembali duduk. "Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa begini?"

"Begini apanya?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat seolah-olah ia merasa heran.

Hinata memukul lengan suaminya gemas. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mempermainkannya seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin mempraktekkan apa yang dulu ibunya sering lakukan. Diantaranya adalah menanyakan pada suaminya apakah ia sudah makan atau belum? Kenapa Sasuke terus menganggapnya sebagai lelucon? Sasuke lantas tertawa, sedikit lepas, sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan. Hinata tepana dengan tawa suaminya. Bahkan saat tertawa Uchiha Sasuke tetap terlihat keren. Pantas ia sampai tergila-gila pada suaminya sendiri.

"Apa ini sakit?" Sasuke menyentuh bagian kepala Hinata yang ditutupi perban. Hinata mengangguk manja sambil memasang wajah yang memohon belas kasihan. Tak tega Sasuke menarik isterinya dalam pelukan hangat. "Kasihan sekali isteriku ini. Aku akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh." Hinata tertawa oleh kalimat Sasuke yang terdengar lucu baginya.

"Terima kasih." ungkap Hinata terharu.

"Diamlah di sini Hime-sama. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka. Hinata mengangguk. Setelah itu Sasuke keluar dari kamar itu. Langkahnya terasa berat. Dalam pikirannya kini berkecamuk berbagai pertanyaan tentang siapa orang bodoh yang berani melukai Hinata. Hatinya seperti teriris pedih melihat Hinata terluka seperti sekarang. Jika ia bisa, jika ia memiliki kekuasaan itu dalam genggamannya, tak akan ia biarkan seorang pun melukai Hinata. Ia ingin menjaga Hinata dan membuatnya bahagia. Sayangnya, ia tidak memiliki kekuasaan itu.

Langkahnya sampai ke bagian dapur mansion Hyuuga. Tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Kepala Pelayann yang sedang melintas di tempat itu.

"Tuan, apa yang anda lakukan?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Maaf Senju-san. Apa anda bisa sedikit membatuku?"

Senju Tsunade berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu membungkuk hormat. Sasuke sedikit risih dengan perlakuan orang-orang yang membungkuk padanya padahal usia ia tidak lebih tua dari mereka.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hn, berikan aku resep untuk membuat bubur jagung."

.

Di kamar, Hinata menanti dengan gelisah. Beberapa kali ia melirik jam beker yang berdiri di atas meja. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit dan Sasuke belum juga kembali. Apa sesuatu mungkin terjadi? Apa hal buruk menimpa suaminya? Mengingat ini kesekian kalinya Sasuke datang ke rumah ini. Tempat yang Hinata anggap paling tidak aman untuk mereka, termasuk untuk Sasuke. Perasangka buruk terus memenuhi pikiran Hinata hingga ia tidak sanggup lagi hanya diam dan menunggu. Ia tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum melihat sendiri jika suaminya baik-baik saja. Dengan langkah sempoyongan Hinata menuju pintu keluar. Melewati lorong-lorong panjang rumah Hyuuga. Sambil terseok menyeret kakinya menuruni tangga. Mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggilnya berulang kali. Ia mulai panik saat tidak menemukan Sasuke di mana pun. "Sasuke-kun?" Ia keluar dan masuk beberapa ruangan. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Kepanikan semakin menyelimuti perasaan Hinata. Ia bingung harus mencari Sasuke ke mana lagi. Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi sehingga Sasuke tidak ada di sini. Sesuatu yang buruk yang seperti apa? Penculikan? Perkelahian? Kecelakaan? Atau bahkan pembunuhan? Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri kening Hinata. Ia harus segera menelpon Kakashi untuk menanyakan tentang Sasuke. Beberapa pelayan yang melihatnya seperti itu merasa heran dengan tingkah aneh majikan mereka. Terlebih Hinata sudah seperti orang kalap yang kelimpungan.

Hingga langkah kakinya membawa Hinata menuju dapur. Ia menemukan kepala pelayan berdiri di ambang pintu dapur memerhatikan sesuatu. Ia yang menyadari kedatangan Hinata segera membungkuk hormat. Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya tanda bertanya sesuatu. Tsunade yang memngerti maksud Hinata memberian isyarat dengan senyuman dan lirikan mata. Seolah meberitahu Hianata bahwa Sasuke sedang berada di dapur. Hinata berjalan mendekat. Terlihat dari sana punggung sasuke yang kokoh berdiri menghadap counter dapur. Sepertinya sedang memotong sesuatu. Kedua lengan kemejanya ia gulung hingga sikut. Hinata bisa melihat asap yang mengepul dari panci di atas kompor. Sasuke sedang memasak sesuatu. Simpulnya dalam hati.

Dengan hati lega bercampur haru ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu menubruknya dari belakang. Membuat pria itu sedikit tersentak. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya, mencari kehangatan.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke heran.

"Aku sangat takut." Hinata mulai terisak. "Aku sangat takut Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana ini?" Sasuke tertegun karena kalimat Hinata. "Aku takut kau pergi, dan tidak akan kembali lagi." Tangisannya berlanjut dengan pilu.

Sasuke merasakan sakit menggerogoti perasaannya. Sebesar inikah rasa takut yang dimiliki Hinata? Apakah setiap hari yang dilalui Hinata selalui dibayang-bayangi ketakutan seperti ini? Mengingat bagaimana nyawanya selalu terancam setiap saat. Dan keberadaan orang-orang yang ia cintai selalu dalam bahaya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. Berusaha menyalurkan perasaanya, agar Hinata tahu bahwa ia akan melindungi wanita itu apa pun yang terjadi. Ia berbalik untuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah anggun isterinya.

"Kenapa selalu ada air mata di setiap pertemuan kita?" Sasuke bertanya sarkastik, terlebih pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa membahagiakan Hinata. "Aku di sini. Jadi jangan takut. Karena aku akan melindungimu." Ia lalu menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Hinata semakin keras menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia sangat takut. Ia takut suatu hari nanti tidak ada pelukan hangat seperti ini lagi. Sasuke menenangkan dengan menepuk lembut punggung ringkih wanitanya.

Terkadang, menangis adalah cara terakhir seorang wanita menunjukkan kekuatannya, kekecewaannya, ketakutannya, atau bahkan kebahagiaannya. Jadi Sasuke membiarkan sejenak Hinata melepaskan seluruh emosinya.

.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggui Sasuke di dapur. Sementara ia duduk di meja counter, Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak. Ia lalu menata beberapa piring di depan Hinata.

"Ini adalah bubur jagung. Ibu sering membuatkannya saat aku kecil, jika aku sakit." ungkapnya sambil menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Sasuke mengambilkan beberapa sendok ke piring Hinata dan menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Kau harus mencobanya." Hinata tersenyum senang. Dengan semangat mengambil sendok untuk ia gunakan. Satu suapan ia lahap. Lau suapan-suapan berikutnya. Sasuke menunggu dengan gelisah.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak makan?" Sasuke sedikit kecewa karena Hinata sama sekali tidak mengomentari masakan buatan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Sudah lupakan." Sasuke mengambil air putih, menandaskan isinya sampai habis.

"Ada apa sih?" Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke heran. Pandangannya beralih pada bubur jangung yang sedang ia santap. Barulah pikirannya terbuka. "Oh ini sedikit asin." ungkap Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh cepat menanggapi. "Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi." katanya panik. Ia hendak menarik piring Hinata tapi dicegah wanita itu.

"Apa? Sasuke-kun tidak bisa mengambil makanan orang tanpa izin."

Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Aku akan membuatkan yang tidak asin untukmu."

"Ini enak." sergah Hinata

"Kau bohong." balas Sasuke ketus.

"Karena Sasuke-kun yang membuatnya. Ini jadi sangat enak. Aku serius." Hinata melahap satu suap terakhirya. "Mungkin ini yang sering orang sebut dengan, kekuatan cinta."

Sasuke tertawa. "Kekuatan cinta?" Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Keduanya lantas tertawa karena kekonyolan mereka. Sebuah kebahagiaan sederhana yang jarang mereka dapat pada setiap kebersamaan keduanya. Hinata selalu sengaja untuk tidak membicarakan hal serius dengan Sasuke. Karena baginya itu membosankan. Biarkan mereka sejenak melupakan bagaimana kerasnya dunia luar. Sungguh Sasuke dan Hinata berharap hal ini bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mohon, katakan apa pun itu, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi terduduk diam. Tidak berniat menanggapi kalimat Sasuke. Sesekali ia memainkan ponsel dan menatap ke tempat lain. Berusaha mengabaikan detektif itu. Ia tahu Sasuke memiliki maksud tersembunyi dibalik ajakannya meminum teh di sebuah kafe. Tapi kesetiaannya pada Hyuuga tidak terelakkan lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan pendiriannya, termasuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tahu sesuatu telah terjadi dan kalian, tidak ada yang mau berbagi padaku."

"Tuan hanya cukup berdiam diri. Jangan lakukan apa pun. Jangan katakan apa pun. Terlebih, jangan pernah menanyakan tentang apa pun. Itulah bagaimana Hime-sama bisa merasa terbantu olehmu."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Kesabarannya sudah hampir habis dipermainkan asisten keluarga Hyuuga ini.

"Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Kakashi terdiam.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak mempercayaiku. Aku hanya orang baru yang masuk dalam kehidupan Hinata."

"Bukan itu maksud saya Tuan," Dengan wajah tenangnya Kakashi menatap lurus ke mata Hitam Sasuke. Tapi pengkhianat selalu berasal dari orang terdekat. Sambung Kakashi sangsi dalam hati. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, sejauh ini, Kakashi belum bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai Sasuke.

Hari sudah terik dan keduanya masih berdebat panjang lebar. Lalu lalang orang silih berganti masuk dan keluar dari kafe. Tak ada diantara mereka yang berniat keluar. Sasuke dengan rasa penasarannya. Dan Kakashi dengan keteguhan hatinya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau boleh pergi." Ia mengambil mantel yang disampirkannya pada sandaran kursi lalu berjalan meninggalkan kafe. Kakashi masih terduduk diam. Memperhatikan Sasuke hingga pria itu hilang dari balik mobil yang dikendarainya. Kakashi kembali melirik ponsel. Kali ini wajahnya berubah tegang. Sebuah e-mail masuk dari seseorang.

'Kerja bagus.'

Kakashi bergegas menghapus e-mail tersebut sebelum seseorang tidak sengaja melihatnya. Wajahnya bertambah gelisah. Keteguhan yang sempat ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke lenyap berganti raut ketakutan. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Seseorang ingin menemui anda, Hime-sama."

Hinata sedikit mwngernyit heran. Seingatnya ia tidak membuat perjajian dengan siapa pun untuk bertemu. Diletakannya setumpuk dokumen yang baru saja ia kerjakan. Menyamankan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, dengan santai memain-mainkan ballpoint di tangannya.

"Biarkan masuk."

"Baik."

Sektretaris itu meminta diri keluar.

Hinata memutar kursinya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela super besar di belakangnya yang memampangkan pemandangan Kota Tokyo. Sungguh sangat indah, Kota Tokyo di musim dingin. Semuanya terlihat putih. Hinata lalu menengadah, menatap pada langit yang tertutup awan. Langit hari ini masihlah sama. Seperti kehidupannya yang selalu berawan. Ia berharap suatu hari nanti, akan ada saatnya mentari kembali bersinar menghapus segala kesedihan. Bukankah segalanya hanya tentang waktu? Hinata meyakinkan dalam hati. Ada kebahagiaan di tempat jauh yang kini masih mananti. Ia memejamkan mata.

Pintu ruangan perlahan terbuka. Seseorang melangkah masuk. Ia seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata menempel di wajahnya yang cantik. Pakaian yang digunakannya sedikit kontras dengan musim yang sedang terjadi. Di musim dingin wanita itu mengenakan mini dress yang memperlihatkan sepertiga kakinya, dengan heels tinggi dan sebuah syal merah di lehernya. Hinata menatapnya heran. Berusaha mencari dalam sudut pikirannya. Di mana kiranya ia pernah melihat wanita ini?

"Hai, Hime-sama. Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Nona Uzumaki Karin?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Rupanya puteri Hyuuga masih bisa mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki ruang kerjanya saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah kalung yang sengaja ia pajang di lemari pajangan kecil yang menempel pada tembok. Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti, ia menatap dalam diam kalung berliontin perak tersebut. Seolah mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja kerja lalu duduk di kursinya. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang, membuang segala kegundahan hatinya. Pandangannya beralih pada ponsel yang sejak tadi tergeletak di atas meja. Ia melihat-lihat sebentar daftar nomor di sana. Lalu berhenti pada sederet nama.

'Uzumaki Naruto'

Satu

Dua

Pada bunyi ketiga sambungan terhubung dan terdengar suara serak seseorang menyapa di kejauhan. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Hisashiburi, Phantom."

"Eagle Eyes? Kaukah ini? Teme sialan, apa kabarmu?"

"Dasar Dobe. Aku tidak terlalu baik." jawab Sasuke miris. "Oh ya, kau sedang berada di mana?"

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang. "Aku yakin kau tahu aku dimana..."

Sasuke sedikit menautkan alisnya tanda berpikir. Sejurus kemudian raut wajahnya berubah tegang.

"Afghanistan?"

"Yeah begitulah."

"Apakah Shadow bersamamu?"

"Shadow? Oh orang itu. Sebelumnya dia memang bersamaku. Tapi kami berpisah satu bulan yang lalu."

"Kapan pekerjaanmu selesai?"

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi apakah ada masalah?"

"Hn."

"Beberapa waktu ke depan, mungkin aku akan pulang."

"Orang yang berharga bagiku, aku hanya ingin memastikannya baik-baik saja."

Hening sesaat. Sasuke manarik selembar kertas di atas meja. Ia lalu membalikkan kertas itu dan terpampangnlah sebuah foto tidak jelas. Foto yang menunjukkan gambar sebuah kertas yang ditulis oleh warna merah darah. Menunjukkan satu inisial,

H

Sasuke memijat keningnya. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Phantom."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

A/N : Ahahay chapter 2 rilis juga. Padahal nih ngetik sambil ngeringis sakit gigi -_- . Happy reading! Moga menghibur. Oh ya berhubung ini genrenya 'romance' mwehehehe wajarlah kalo author ngasih porsi romancenya lebih banyak dibandingkan genre lain.

Jangan lupa review ya reader.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : OOC, Typos, Crime, Drama, Romance, Marriage Life, SasuHina.

Disclaimer : Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya. Tapi Nightmare sepenuhnya milik author, dilarang mengcopy-paste sebagian atau keseluruhan cerita tanpa seizin author.

.

.

.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini kembali terjadi. Tempat itu gelap dan sunyi. Ia bisa merasakan kasarnya permukaan tanah ketika kakinya berpijak tanpa alas. Sebagian bebatuan menusuk kulit telapaknya yang telanjang. Hinata merasakan hembusan angin menyentuh wajahnya lembut. Perlahan namun terasa dingin menusuk. Ia memejamkan mata sekali lagi membiarkan air kesedihan merebak dari matanya.

Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dirinya terus melihat hal yang sama berulang kali secara terus-menerus. Sama seperti kali ini. Ketika tubuhnya membatu bisu di sebuah halaman rumah yang luas. Tepat di depannya seonggok jasad tak bernyawa tergeletak. Hinata ingin menjerit tapi suaranya mendadak hilang. Tenggelam seiring menggelapnya langit malam. Ia berusaha keras berlari mendekati sosok itu, tapi langkahnya terasa berat. Kakinya sangat sulit bergerak. Sesosok lain mendekati jasad itu, membawa sebilah pisau di tangannya yang mengkilap terkena cahaya bulan.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Lagi-lagi ia tersungkur tak berdaya. Gaun putih yang dikenakannya berubah kotor bercampur dengan lumpur. Ia menangis sesegukan. Ia ingat tubuh yang tergeletak itu adalah ayahnya. Ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana pada suatu malam sepulang dari sebuah pesta perayaan gadis itu mendapati tubuh ayahnya sudah tidak bernyawa. Ia beringsut menyeret tubuhnya mendekat.

"Tou-sama... " jeritnya pilu. "Menjauh dari Tou-samaku! Pembunuh!"

Jlebb

"Hentikan!" Ia tidak tahan lagi. "Tolong jangan sakiti Tou-sama!"

.

"Hentikan!"

Hinata melompat dari tempat tidurnya langsung ke posisi duduk. Napasnya tersengal. Perlahan ia edarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Langit-langit putih yang remang. Tempat tidur miliknya, dan juga ini adalah kamarnya. Hanya mimpi. Beberapa saat setelah kesadarannya pulih ia kembali membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidur sambil mencengkeram kuat ujung selimut. Tak terasa air mata meluncur jatuh di pipinya. Ia takut sekali.

 _'Sasuke-kun...'_ gumamnya dalam diam. Meskipun hanya mimpi tapi ia merasa begitu ketakutan. Rasa takut yang nyata dan menyiksa. Sasuke-kun, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

Semua orang berkata, mimpi selalu memberikan cerita bahagia. Rupanya terlihat sempurna. Untuk sesaat membawamu pergi dari kenyataan yang pahit. Atau dunia dan segala sandiwaranya. Meskipun hanya sesuatu yang semu. Baginya dulu, lebih baik terjebak dalam mimpi yang panjang dalam tidurnya daripada menghadapi dunia yang mengerikan.

Namun, kini ia harus berani menghadapi kenyataan. Itulah yang Hinata pelajari dari suaminya Sasuke. Seorang detektif yang pantang menyerah. Orang pertama yang memperkenalkan Hinata tentang keberanian.

Kedua manik mutiaranya menatap tajam lima orang yang duduk saling berhadapan di meja rapat perusahaannya. Merekalah para petinggi anak perusahaan Hyuuga. Di mulai dari direktur Hyuuga Biotech, Orochimaru. Pria yang memiliki mata seperti ular dengan wajahnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman. Di samping Orochimaru duduk direktur pengawas laboratorium terbesar di jepang yang dimiliki Hyuuga, Yamanaka Inoichi. Lalu Sabaku Gaara, direktur muda pemegang Hyuuga Autoparts & Mobile. Berikutnya direktur Hyuuga Electronics, Mai Terumi. Dan terakhir pak tua, direktur perusahaan senjata kebanggaan Hyuuga, Hyuuga United Technology Corporation (HUTC), Sarutobi Hiruzen. Dan di ujung meja duduk dengan anggun dan tegap, Hyuuga Hinata, Presiden Direktur Hyuuga Groups. Gadis muda cantik yang kini menduduki takhta kekuasaan dari semua cabang perusahaan Hyuuga.

 _'Mana di antara kalian'_

Hinata bergumam dalam hati. Pandangannya semakin intens menatap para anak buahnya yang kini terlihat serius mengobrolkan banyak hal sebelum jam rapat dimulai. Sesekali mereka tertawa oleh celetukan salah satu dari kelimanya. Hinata hanya mengulum senyuman tipis sebagai respon.

 _'Mana diantara kalian yang sudah membunuh Nii-samaku?'_

Kembali batinnya bertanya. Adakah diantara kelima orang ini adalah musuh yang sudah merenggut kakak berharganya? Ia tidak bisa memastikan, sebelum semua bukti terkumpul. Sebelum ujung dari benang rantai penderitaan itu membawanya pada satu titik pembenaran. Ia tidak bisa sembarangan melayangkan tuduhan pada siapapun. Pun mempercayai semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Entah musuh itu bersembunyi dibalik topeng pertemanan, atau ia sesungguhnya berada di tempat yang jauh dan hanya memperhatikan dari luar lingkungan hidup Hinata. Musuh besar yang selama ini telah merenggut bayak hal dalam hidupnya.

Sampai lingkaran setan itu bisa ia temukan, Hinata bersumpah tidak akan berhenti. Karena itulah ia menerima kekuasaan Hyuuga dengan tangannya. Itulah alasan ia selama ini berusaha keras menjadi pemimpin yang diakui semua orang, kawan maupun lawan. Hingga semuanya mengenal ia sebagai seseorang yang besar, hingga semuanya tahu bahwa ia menggenggam kekuatan yang besar di tangannya, ia akan menghancurkan siapa pun yang menentangnya -paling tidak membuat musuh berpikir ulang untuk berperang melawannya. Hyuuga Hinata, menghela nafas perlahan sebelum memusatkan kembali pikirannya yang sempat melayang jauh ke awang-awang.

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi membuka pintu ruangan. Tangannya memangku setumpuk kertas print yang baru saja dicetaknya. Ia bejalan mengitari meja rapat seraya membagikan dokumen tersebut.

"Baiklah Tuan-Tuan, kita akan memulai pertemuan untuk hari ini." Kalimatnya tegas sontak membuat seisi ruangan membungkam mulut mereka. Termasuk pembicaraan Orochimaru dengan Inoichi yang belum selesai dan harus terhenti karena Hinata. Semua perhatian terpusat pada pimpinan mereka.

"Hari ini tidak banyak hal yang akan kita bicarakan karena semua laporan sudah kalian kirim dan bisa aku periksa di sistem nanti. Kali ini topik kita tentang pencapaian perusahaan selama satu tahun ini." Hinata tersenyum memuai rapat para pimpinan dengan penuh kharisma.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

Seusai rapat berlangsung Kakashi mendekati tempat Hinata. Ketika sudah dipastikan semua orang di dalam ruangan itu telah keluar, barulah Hinata membuka suara bertanya. Kakashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Sebuah kantong plastik berukuran kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat selembar kertas setengah hancur dan warnanya sedikit memudar. Beberapa bagiannya terlihat berwarna merah, menunjukkan bahwa sebelumnya kertas itu sempat terendam air atau sejenis cairan berwarna merah. Hinata mengernyit heran.

"Pelayan kita menemukan benda ini pada tubuh Neji-sama sesaat sebelum polisi tiba di gedung Hyuuga."

Hinata meraih benda yang disodorkan Kakashi padanya. Dapat dengan jelas ia lihat tulisan berdarah di permukaannya. Tulisan itu menunjukkan sebuah inisial. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada satu kesimpulan.

"H untuk Hyuuga Hinata." ia mencoba menebak.

"Pembunuh itu hendak melimpahkan kesalahan pada Anda."

Hinata mendongak menatap langsung ke mata Kakashi. "Dan kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini sejak awal padaku?"

"Pelayan itu baru memberikannya padaku kemarin." jawab Kakashi santai.

Bukti palsu yang akan semakin mempersulit penyelidikan pembunuhan kakaknya. Siapa orang yang menginginkan kehancuran Hinata? Siapakah dia yang sudah merenggut kakak satu-satunya Hinata. Yang jelas kehancuran Hinata sudah pasti memberikan keuntungan bagi pembunuh itu. Ataukah semua ini berhubungan dengan sebuah balas dendam yang ia tidak tahu sebabnya. Pikiran Hinata mengawang jauh membentuk spekulasi-spekulasi tak berdasar yang tidak menyenangkan. Semua ini sungguh mengganggu. Perang dengan orang yang tak terlihat ini harus segera diselesaikan. Ia sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan. Sudah saatnya bagi Hinata bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar tangan wanita Hyuuga itu mengepal kuat.

Hinata melirik jam yang menempel pada dinding ruangan. Hari sudah beranjak gelap. Entah berapa lama waktu berjalan setelah matahari sepenuhnya tenggelam di ujung barat. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada satu hal, ia bergerak meraih jas yang disampirkannya pada sandaran kursi lalu berjalan diikuti Kakashi.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang, tolong atur jadwalku setelah ini." perintah Hinata seraya berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

"Siapa orang yang ingin Anda temui, Hime-sama?" Kakashi menyahut penasaran.

"Namanya Uzumaki Karin," Hinata menjelaskan sambil berjalan. "Dia adalah bekas pengawal pejabat kenegaraan yang sempat beralih profesi menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Ayahku pernah menyewanya sebelum ia meninggal."

Kakashi merenung beberapa lama setelah Hinata mengatakan perihal Uzumaki Karin. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah tahu tentang wanita mantan pengawal yang jadi pembunuh bayaran itu. Lebih tepatnya tidak ada riwayat yang pernah menyebutkan tentang wanita itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kapan ayah Hinata pernah menyewa pembunuh bayaran bernama Uzumaki Karin tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi. Selama ini, semua hal tentang Hyuuga selalu diketahui Kakashi entah itu hal yang biasa seperti pekerjaan atau hal paling rahasia yang dimiliki Hyuuga. Tapi nama ini, Uzumaki Karin, terdengar sangat asing untuknya.

"Baik Hime-sama."

.

"Ah, Anda rupanya. Hime-sama." seru Karin sembari mengambil tempat duduk di kursi kafe berseberangan dengan Hinata. Mata merahnya mengamati Hinata dengan seksama. Berusaha mencari celah apa yang sebenarnya membuat pemimpin Hyuuga itu mau repot-repot menemuinya secara pribadi.

"Mau pesan sesuatu?" Hinata mengangkat tangan memanggil waitress.

"Mungkin lemon tea hangat bisa menghilangkan efek dingin salju di luar."

"Satu lemon tea hangat dan moccachino."

Sudut bibir Karin terangkat. Yah, orang sibuk seperti Hinata sangat cocok dengan minuman sejenis kopi.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sedikit hal denganmu." ucap Hinata langsung pada inti permasalahan sementara Karin mulai memasang lebar-lebar pendengarannya.

"Apa yang Anda inginkan, Hime-sama?" tanya Karin sedikit lebih serius.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menyerahkan seluruh penyelidikan ini pada polisi. Tapi sepertinya kau orang yang paling tepat untuk tugas ini."

"Kau ingin aku menyelidiki siapa pembunuh kakakmu?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Tepat. Aku akui kau memang cerdas."

Karin mengatur nada bicaranya agar tak terdengar terlalu bersemangat atau pun antusias. Hinata harus melihatnya sebagai profesional yang tidak menganggap uang adalah segalanya, tetapi kualitas tugas yang diberikan juga sebagai bahan pertimbangan baginya. "Baiklah aku tidak pernah keberatan untuk tugas apa pun. Yahh selama itu adalah 'simbiosis mutualisme' yang menguntungkan untuk kita."

"Jangan khawatirkan soal bayaran. Selama kau bisa mengerjakan tugas ini dengan baik."

Karin tersenyum. Beruntung sekali bisa memiliki partner jutawan seperti Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin lembut membelai rambut panjangnya sesaat. Menyingkirkan poni yang menutup wajah cantiknya. Hinata mendongak, menatap langit yang beranjak terang. Tak lama lagi pagi menjelang, menenggelamkan fajar yang terlukis kemerahan di kejauhan.

"Ternyata di sini."

Hinata menoleh begitu mendengar suara Sasuke dari arah pintu atap. Ia tersenyum lembut. Pandangannya bergulir pada dua cangkir di tangan suaminya.

"Teh hangat." Sasuke mengangkat cangkirnya.

Mereka lalu duduk di ayunan kayu. Sasuke menyerahkan teh untuk Hinata, menyimpan tehnya sendiri di atas meja, lalu bergerak mengeluarkan kain yang sedari tadi disampirkannya pada bahu lantas menutup punggung Hinata dengan benda itu. Hinata merasakan hangat, bukan hanya pada tubuhnya yang diselimuti oleh Sasuke tapi juga hatinya yang diam-diam amat bersyukur memiliki suami seperti suaminya.

"Terima kasih." tukasnya pelan.

"Tidak ada pemandangan indah yang bisa kita lihat pagi ini. Langitnya berawan, dan udara sedikit berkabut karena dingin." Sasuke menarik bahu Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya. Memberikan isyarat agar Hinata bersandar di pundaknya.

"Bersamamu seperti ini saja sudah cukup untukku." Hinata menyesap teh hangat dari cangkir di tangannya. Aromanya membuat hati terasa lebih tentram.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang pandangannya tertuju pada ruang kosong jauh di depan mereka. Entah mencari garis cakrawala yang tidak terlihat, atau mungkin menatap direksi gendung-gedung tinggi yang terselimuti kabut pagi. Ia tahu Hinata menanggung sesuatu yang berat dalam pikirannya. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat mata istrinya saat wanita itu tiba di kediamannya malam tadi dengan pakaian basah dan wajah kusut, Sasuke bisa menebak jika sesuatu yang buruk mungkin telah terjadi pada Hinata. Hanya saja seperti sebelumnya, wanita Hyuuga itu tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun pada dirinya. Tidak pernah berkeluh kesah tentang semua hal sebagaimana seorang isteri pada suaminya. Dengan kilah tak ingin melibatkan Sasuke dalam masalah apa pun, Hinata terus menanggung semuanya sendirian.

"Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" Sasuke mengeluarkan apa yang sejak tadi terus mengusik pikirannya.

Hinata beringsut, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menceritakan apa pun. Paling tidak sampai saatnya nanti tiba ia merasa waktunya sudah tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke, ia tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Wanita itu terdiam. Mempertemukan mutiara dengan permata hitam yang bening di bawah remangnya selimut kabut. Untuk sesaat keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan. Gadis itu hanya mencari kehangatan dan perlindungan. Tatapannya begitu redup, seteduh langit pagi berawan.

"Tidak masalah. Bukan hal yang berat."

Sasuke bersumpah dalam hati ia akan menemukan jawaban itu sendiri. Ditariknya Hinata dalam dekapan hangatnya. Seperti yang selama ini selalu ia lakukan. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Hinata sampai detik ini hanya sebatas memeluk isterinya agar merasa lebih nyaman. Sasuke membelai rambut Hinata lalu mengecup keningnya lembut.

 _'Tidak bisakah kita berhenti saja?'_

 _'Hinata'_

 _'Apa kau tidak merasa lelah?'_

"Maafkan aku," kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Hinata. Menyentak Sasuke dari alam pikirannya yang kalut.

"Aku hanya memelukmu. Dan kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Aku tidak ingin menyeretmu dalam masalah apa pun."

"Tak apa. Tidak masalah bagiku."

"Jadi maafkan aku jika terus membuatmu khawatir."

"Hn. Aku bilang tidak apa-apa."

"Dan aku minta maaf karena belum bisa menepati janjiku."

"Tak usah dipikirkan."

"Aku mohon maafkan aku. Sasuke-kun."

"Sekali lagi kau meminta maaf,"

Hinata menoleh, menatap wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menciummu."

Kedua mata Hinata melebar kaget. Namun sejurus berikutnya ia beranjak menggapai leher suaminya lalu bergerak naik meraih bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Yang tentu saja membuat pria itu membatu dengan tingkah agresif isterinya. Meskipun bisa ia rasakan besarnya emosi yang bercampur aduk dari Hinata. Berkumpul menjadi sebuah kemarahan yang tak tersampaikan. Hinata, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Mereka mengakhiri ciuman pagi untuk mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin. Wajah Hinata seketika memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Kini ia sungguh malu pada Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Hinata meraih cangkir teh lalu meminumnya dengan sekali tenggak.

Sasuke yang senang melihat isterinya salah tingkah sendiri malah dengan sengaja menarik kembali dagu Hinata lalu menciumnya lebih dalam dari yang Hinata lakukan. Hinata jelas terkejut, namun ia membalasnya dengan tenang dan sarat perasaan.

"Itu hukuman untuk permintaan maafmu."

Hinata memejamkan matanya tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke. Aih bagaimana jika ada yang melihat? Di tempat terbuka seperti ini dengan keadaan langit yang sudah sedikit terang. Bagaimana jika seseorang melihat mereka dari seberang bangunan atau Tenten tiba-tiba masuk dan memergoki keduanya. Ia malu sekali.

"A-Anata apa kau lapar?"

"Hn. Aku rindu masakan isteriku." Sasuke kembali ke posisi semula seolah tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dalam hati ia bersorak. Senang sekali menggoda isterinya sampai memerah seperti itu.

"K-kalau begitu aku akan memasak sesuatu."

Hinata bergegas bangkit. Membetulkan posisi kain yang menyelimuti bahunya. Membawa cangkir kosong miliknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu tangga.

Sebelum kakinya bergerak memasuki pintu ia sempatkan memegang pipi dan keningnya. Ia ini anak SMA atau apa? Mana mungkin hanya karena ciuman wajah bisa sepanas ini.

Duk

"Aw!"

Tanpa sadar kening mulusnya terantuk bingkai pintu yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Ia meringis kesakitan. Sekarang apa lagi?

Sasuke buru-buru menghampiri isterinya memastikan Hinata baik-baik saja. "Ini memerah. Apa sakit?" Pria itu mencoba menyentuh luka lebam di kening Hinata, membuat wanita itu meringis merasakan sakit.

"Akan kuobati."

.

Tenten mematung di depan pintu kantor detektif Uchiha. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris mutiara unik yang indah milik Hinata yang kebetulan membukakan pintu siang itu. Tenten mengerjap sesaat menetralkan pikirannya, memastikan apa yang telihat di depannya bukan sekedar hayalan.

"Hyu- Uchiha-san?" Pasalnya apa yang kini terlihat di depannya sama sekali tidak pernah Tenten bayangkan sebelumnya. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata, pemilik takhta melegenda perusahaan Uchiha Groups yang melegenda, yang kesibukannya bukan main sampai-sampai sangat sulit ditemui orang biasa, bahkan selevel pejabat sekalipun. Yang hanya terlihat sekali-kali di layar televisi, berwibawa, anggun, dan wanita panutan paling banyak dibicarakan kesuksesannya tahun ini oleh semua kalangan sekarang berdiri di depan Tenten. Mengenakan pakaian dress biasa, tanpa make up, dan menggunakan celemek yang sudak kotor oleh minyak di tubuhnya. Sedikit wajahnya pun terlihat kotor oleh barang-barang di dapur rumah Sasuke yang sempit.

"Kau pasti Tenten-san?"

Ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Andai Tenten adalah paparazzi, melihat kondisi Hinata seburuk ini mungkin bisa ia ambil gambarnya lalu ia jual mahal ke media khusus penayangan skandal aktris dan pejabat. Pasti royaltinya yang ia dapatkan tidak sedikit. Ah apa sih yang ia pikirkan.

"Ah, i-iya. Apa hari ini sebaiknya aku pulang saja?"

"Siapa?" Tenten bisa mendengar suara Sasuke bertanya dari dalam. Wajahnya lalu terlihat dari balik bahu Hinata. Karena takut sesuatu terjadi, Sasuke yang tadi sempat mendengar suara ketukan pintu merasa khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata. Makannya ia bergegas menghampiri pintu.

"Kenapa pulang? Banyak dokumen yang harus kau kerjakan hari ini."

Ah bossnya yang satu ini benar-benar tidak peka. Paling tidak Tenten jangan sampai mengganggu keduanya saat sedang bersama. Bagaimana jika Hinata merasa tidak nyaman?

"Cepat masuklah!"

"Ah oh ya." jawab Tenten kikuk.

Ia melangkahkan kaki masuk. Ruangan kerja dan dapur terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya. Hinata melakukan semua pekerjaan yang biasa dilakukan ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya. Ia pikir konglomerat sepertinya bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh tempat cucian piring. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya di meja kerja ia langsung berjibaku dengan setumpuk dokumen yang harus ia pelajari. Berusaha mengabaikan pikiran anehnya tentang Hinata.

Sesekali Hinata melirik Tenten dari sudut matanya di tengah pekerjaannya mencuci piring. Tenten, seorang gadis lulusan akademi tentara enam tahun lalu yang sempat dijuluki The Queen Guns karena pengetahuannya yang sangat luar biasa tentang senjata di seluruh dunia. Sejak saat pertama kali Hinata tahu bahwa Tenten adalah asisten kepercayaan Sasuke, ia langsung meminta Kakashi mencari identitas wanita itu. Sedikit membuat Hinata tercengang dengan prestasi-prestasi yang diperolehnya selama menjadi tentara. Bahkan dikatakan gadis itu bisa merakit sendiri senjata alternatif hanya dengan bahan seadanya. Entah Sasuke memungut gadis itu dari mana, yang jelas ia sudah seperti kartu as untuk menunjang pekerjaan suaminya sebagai detektif. Hanya sebatas itu yang Hinata ketahui, mengenai latar belakang dan kepribadiannya ia tidak tahu pasti. Tapi ia percaya, suaminya sudah memilih orang yang sangat tepat sebagai asisten kepercayaan. Hinata mengulas sedikit senyuman.

Tenten mempelajari dengan sesama laporan yang ditulisnya beberapa waktu belakangan. Ia menyebut kasus dalam laporan itu sebagai 'pembunuhan di ruangan tertutup'. Satu jenis kasus pembunuhan yang sering membuat pusing para detektif jika tidak dengan cermat mempelajarinya. Seorang pria yang ditemukan jatuh dari atap gedung berlantai lima puluh dengan luka tembak di dadanya. Satu-satunya bukti yang ditemukan adalah kertas berisi tulisan yang menunjukkan inisial seseorang. Bukti yang kantornya miliki ini bahkan tidak dimiliki polisi. Tentu saja bukti itu tidak cukup jika tidak bisa membuat rincian kronologis bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi. Justru di bagian itu Tenten menemukan jalan buntu. Selain bukti itu, ia tidak bisa menemukan jejak lain. Tenten memijat keningnya frustasi. Andai kasus ini tidak sedang diselidiki secara diam-diam, ia bisa dengan leluasa mengerjakannya.

Misalnya dengan bertanya pada Hyuuga Hinata.

Perhatiannya beralih pada wanita yang masih sibuk berbenah di dapur kantor Uchiha. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu segalanya. Kasus ini pasti jadi jauh lebih mudah. Sangat sulit memperoleh informasi rahasia milik Hyuuga, jangankan bertanya langsung pada orangnya, mereka bahkan tidak bisa menaruh mata-mata entah di bagian perusahaan atau di kediaman Hyuuga. Apalagi meretas sistem milik Hyuuga adalah hal yang sangat mustahil mengingat Hyuuga menggunakan enskripsi berlapis untuk melindungi dokumen rahasia mereka. Diam-diam Tenten melenguh lelah. Harusnya Uchiha Sasuke menyerah saja menyelidiki tentang kematian Hyuuga Neji. Benar-benar membuang waktu.

"Apa ada masalah?" Uchiha Sasuke bersuara melihat keanehan asistennya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Semua ini adalah masalah untukku."

"Oh ya, hari ini aku akan menemui temanku di Kyoto... Hime?!"

Hinata yang sibuk mengelap gelas di tangannya menoleh cepat.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan ke Kyoto. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Kenapa mendadak? Aku ada rapat... Tunggu. Aku ingin ikut." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sungguh? Rapatnya?"

Hinata menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya sambil sebelah tangannya memegangi tengkuk karena sedikit bingung. "Gampang. Itu bisa kuatur."

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan jauh yang memakan waktu beberapa jam perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Kyoto, akhirnya mobil yang membawa Hinata sampai di pelataran sebuah rumah sederhana bergaya Jepang klasik. Hinata sudah mengatur ulang semua jadwalnya untuk satu minggu ke depan hanya untuk perjalanan ini. Yah mungkin apa yang Hinata lakukan bisa saja membuat Hyuuga kehilangan beberapa kesempatannya memperoleh investor dengan tindakannya yang gegabah. Tapi apalah arti harta baginya kini saat ia bisa lebih lama bersama orang yang dicintainya. Tak ada artinya nominal uang ketika ia bisa memperoleh satu minggu saja bersama suaminya. Sejujurnya, Hinata melakukan ini hanya untuk sedikit melarikan diri dari permasalahan yang bertubi-tubi menghantuinya. Melakukan perjalanan bersama. Hal yang jarang sepasang suami istri itu lakukan selama usia pernikahan mereka. Sasuke mematikan mesin mobil. Membuka sabuk pengaman lalu menoleh.

"Kau masih ingat tempat ini?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Dari pintu masuk rumah keluar seorang nenek tua renta berjalan menuju halaman. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut menemukan sebuah mobil terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Tampak dari raut wajahnya yang kebingungan. Senyuman Hinata mengembang semakin lebar.

"Chiyo Obaa-san!" Ia bergegas keluar menghampiri nenek tua yang dipanggilnya Chiyo itu. Sasuke mau tak mau ikut tersenyum senang. Sedikit sekali ia bisa melihat istrinya sesenang ini.

"Hime-chan?" Chiyo meraba wajah Hinata dengan tangannya.

Hinata menggenggam tangan itu tanpa terasa air mata bahagia merebak dari wajahnya yang putih, menetes jatuh satu demi satu, membuat Sasuke tersentuh melihatnya.

"Obaa-san kami datang untuk mengunjungimu." Sasuke memotong pertemuan mengharukan dua orang di depannya.

"Masuklah. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan."

"Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mengajak Hinata ke kuil sebentar untuk berdoa."

"Baiklah."

Rumah Nenek Chiyo terletak tidak jauh dari kuil di desa. Terlepas dari itu, di Kyoto memang terkenal memiliki banyak kuil. Bahkan di desa kecil ini saja terdapat lebih dari satu kuil besar yang biasa dijadikan tempat berdoa bagi warga penduduk di sini. Hinata mengeratkan sweater yang ia kenakan, merasakan dinginnya kota Kyoto di musim bersalju terasa lebih dingin dari tempatnya tinggal di Tokyo. Mungkin karena wilayah ini masih asri dengan pepohonan membuat udara lebih mengigit saat musim dingin.

Sasuke menggiring Hinata menuju lonceng lalu keduanya duduk berdampingan memulai berdoa. Hinata memejamkan mata.

"Kami-sama. Aku hanya ingin lebih lama bersamanya. Seperti sekarang." Hinata berdoa dalam hati.

Tak berselang lama smartphone Sasuke berbunyi. Ia meminta diri sebentar untuk mengangkat telpon. Menjauh sedikit dari tempat Hinata.

"Kau benar Uchiha-san. Mereka di sini."

Sasuke tertegun sesaat. Mereka benar-benar datang. Orang-orang itu tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata dan sekarang mereka mengincar Sasuke.

.

 _Flashback_

 _"Eagle eyes, kau harus pergi secepatnya."_

 _"Tunggu. Siapa ini?" Sasuke hanya sedang memeriksa dokumen pagi itu ketika sebuah telepon masuk dari orang yang tidak ia kenal tiba-tiba saja memintanya untuk pergi. Namun satu hal yang sedikit mengganjal perasaannya, orang itu memanggilnya Eagle Eyes. Nama samaran Sasuke yang hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu._

 _"Sekarang kau dalam bahaya. Cepatlah pergi sebelum mereka datang."_

.

Karena itu tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kyoto.

"Tapi... " Suara Tenten di telepon tertahan seolah masih memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan. Sasuke menunggu Tenten melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dari mana kau tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Sasuke diam. Melirik Hinata yang sudah selesai berdoa kini sedang berjalan menghampirinya. "Nanti hubungi aku lagi." ujarnya sambil menutup sambungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Sasuke menarik Hinata. Merangkulnya dalam pelukan protektif. "Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sasuke defensif. Ia pasti akan menjaga Hinata. Sekarang gilirannya menjaga wanita yang ia cintai. Ia mengeratkan pelukan membuat Hinata semakin heran dengan sikap aneh yang tiba-tiba dari suaminya. Akhirnya wanita itu mengangkat kedua tangannya balas memeluk Sasuke. Menenggelamkam dirinya dalam perlindungan suaminya. Hangat. Di tengah musim dingin keduanya berpelukan hangat di depan kuil. Sasuke dengan kegundahannya dan Hinata dengan ketakutannya. Ketika dunia tak lagi mereka percaya, pelukan dari orang terdekat adalah hal yang paling dibutuhkan. Meskipun tanpa kata yang bicara, Hinata dan Sasuke tahu bahwa mereka harus saling menguatkan. Meskipun hanya dengan pelukan sederhana, tapi justru itulah yang memberikan kekuatan bahwa keduanya harus menghadapi kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Hanya dengan pelukan dan keberadaan Sasuke, Hinata mampu bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

A/n

Sebenarnya Author tidak terlalu mahir menulis cerita misteri seperti ini. Makannya lama update karena mencari scene yang tepat buat keduanya. Semoga masuk deh, dan bisa diterima pembaca.

Happy reading!

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Warning : OOC, Typos, Crime, Drama, Romance, Marriage Life, SasuHina.

Disclaimer : Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya. Tapi Nightmare sepenuhnya milik author, dilarang mengcopy-paste sebagian atau keseluruhan cerita tanpa seizin author.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya memperhatikan ketika Sasuke meracik teh di dapur. Pagi tadi nenek Chiyo meminta izin pergi sebentar ke pusat Desa Amegakure untuk menemui seseorang. Yah, usia nenek itu memang sudah tidak muda lagi. Tapi kegiatannya sehari-hari menyamai wanita-wanita muda pada umumnya. Ia masih sering ke sana-kemari. Melakukan kegiatan sosial, membantu kerja bakti, atau sekedar berkunjung ke luar rumah. Kadang Hinata merasa heran dengan semangat nenek tua itu yang tidak pernah redup sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Ia saja yang usianya jauh lebih muda kadang merasa malas bekerja jika di hari libur, atau pada saat-saat tidak ada pekerjaan seperti saat ini.

Ia bisa mencium wangi teh hijau khas yang terkenal dengan nama Ryokucha, salah satu kesukaan Sasuke. Mungkin. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah secara khusus tahu minuman apa yang paling disukai suaminya. Ia hanya sempat beberapa kali disuguhi teh ini ketika berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Hinata menghela napas panjang. Ia melenguh dengan berat mengingat kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah isteri dari Uchiha Sasuke tapi tidak tahu banyak hal tentang pria itu. Apa saja yang kaulakukan selama ini Hinata?

"Apa ada masalah?" Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di seberang meja berkaki pendek berhadapan dengan isterinya. Diam-diam ia memerhatikan tingkah Hinata yang terlihat murung padahal hari masih sangat pagi.

Hinata sadar dirinya beberapa kali menghela napas, dan Sasuke pasti sudah menyadarinya. Ia mengambil satu cangkir yang disodorkan suaminya. "Terima kasih." ucapnya setengah hati.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menyesap pelan teh hijau miliknya. "Ceritakan saja padaku."

Bibir Hinata sedikit maju dari tempatnya. Kedua matanya menatap langsung ke mata hitam Sasuke. Ia kembali membuang napas. "Aku baru sadar, tidak banyak hal yang aku tahu tentangmu, Sasuke-kun." jawabnya lemas.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Kalau dipikir-pikir kehidupan pernikahan mereka ini tergolong unik. Mereka sudah menjalani pernikahan selama satu tahun lamanya tapi tidak banyak hal yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama-sama seperti yang banyak ia lihat di drama-drama. Hinata hanya sesekali berkunjung ke rumahnya itupun jika ia sempat. Pernah dalam waktu beberapa bulan mereka tidak bertemu sama sekali. Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia sering merindukan keberadaan Hinata. Tapi ia tidak bisa begitu saja menerobos batas yang dibuat Hinata untuknya. Memang terdengar egois dan kejam. Namun Sasuke tidak pernah berniat melanggar apa pun yang Hinata larang untuknya. Seperti kata Kakashi, hanya dengan cara itulah ia bisa dengan benar membantu isterinya. Karena itu ia sudah menahan diri sampai titik ini. Tapi yang masih terus mengganggu benaknya hingga kini adalah satu pertanyaan sederhana, sampai kapan hal ini akan terus bertahan?

Diabaikannya sejenak pertanyaan itu. Karena ia tahu tak semua pertanyaan memerlukan jawaban untuk ada. Jika pun harus terjawab, maka biarlah waktu yang memberikan jawaban untuknya.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu." ujar Sasuke santai.

Hinata terus menenggelamkan diri dalam tatapan suaminya. "Tapi aku tidak demikian." ucapnya terdengar lebih putus asa. "Jangan pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan hatimu."

"Hn."

Sasuke menaruh cangkir teh yang telah kosong miliknya di atas meja lalu beranjak bangkit lantas mengulurkan tangan pada isterinya. Hinata menanggapi dengan tatapan heran. Apa lagi kali ini?

"Ayo."

"Ke mana?" Meskipun diselimuti rasa penasaran Hinata tetap mengikuti keinginan Sasuke.

"Ikut saja."

Mereka keluar dari kediaman sederhana Nenek Chiyo. Berjalan berdampingan sambil saling menautkan kedua tangan. Setiap orang yang melihat adegan itu tampak takjub, sebagian terlihat iri dan sebagian lain terlihat senang. Bagaimana tidak, ketika dua pasangan muda yang sangat serasi melintas sambil bergandengan tangan dan bercengkerama. Yang satu adalah wanita berparas cantik dengan pakaian sederhana namun berpembawaan anggun dan menarik, rambutnya yang panjang digerai dan dari wajahnya yang cantik terus-menerus menunjukkan senyuman malu. Sementara pasangannya adalah pria yang bagi sebagian wanita termasuk dalam jajaran pria tampan, berperawakan tinggi dan kalem. Tentu saja semua orang akan melihat dengan iri sebagaimana romantisnya suasana pagi itu.

Langkah keduanya sampai di pelataran sebuah klinik kecil di desa itu. Hinata yang asik melihat-lihat pemandangan asri desa menangkap bayangan Nenek Chiyo yang baru keluar dari pintu klinik kecil desa sambil menenteng beberapa tanaman di tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa perlu mendekat ke klinik.

Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke menghampiri nenek tua itu. Sasuke sempat hendak protes sebelum menyadari keberadaan Chiyo di sana.

"Obaa-san? Apa yang Obaa-san lakukan di sini?"

Chiyo menunjukkan senyumannya meski giginya tidak bisa ia pelihatkan.

"Hime-chan. Ini..." Nenek Chiyo menunjukkan beberapa tanaman yang tidak Hinata kenal di tangannya. "Dokter klinik memintaku mengajarinya ilmu pengobatan tradisional."

Sasuke berpikir sesaat sebelum menebak. "Dokter Shizune?"

"Ah bukan. Dokter Shizune sudah lama dipindahtugaskan ke luar kota. Dia dokter baru di Amegakure."

Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa dokter baru itu. Toh sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia tinggal di desa ini. Sudah pasti banyak hal yang berubah dalam kurun waktu yang tidak sebentar. Banyak hal yang datang dan pergi. Banyak hal yang baru dan juga banyak hal yang hilang. Itu sudah biasa ia rasakan sejak kecil. Untuk orang sepertinya yang tidak pernah berlama-lama tinggal di suatu tempat tidak pernah memiliki apa pun yang bertahan lama dalam genggamannya. Kecuali mungkin satu hal yang kini ingin ia pertahankan lebih lama, yaitu keberadaan Hinata di sampingnya. Bahkan jika boleh ia ingin selamanya bersama wanita ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kabar soal pernikahan pimpinan Hyuuga alias Hyuuga Hinata dengan seorang detektif swasta tiba-tiba saja mencuat ke permukaan. Meskipun belum tercium awak media, beberapa partner kerja dan semua anak perusahaan Hyuuga Grup mengetahui tentang hal ini. Sekarang Hatake Kakashi sedang kelimpungan meredakan kabar panas yang bisa saja menimbulkan berita-berita tidak berdasar lainnya tentang Hinata. Paling tidak ia harus tetap menjaga image tuannya meskipun mungkin beberapa kalangan tidak akan menerima kenyataan ini. Bayangkan saja bagaimana seorang konglomerat kelas kakap bisa menikah dengan seorang detektif yang bahkan tidak terlalu terkenal di Tokyo. Dan pernikahannya sudah berlangsung selama satu tahun, dan tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui tentang ini kecuali tangan kanan paling dipercaya keluarga Hyuuga. Berbagai spekulasi pun muncul, tentang mengapa Hyuuga Hinata menyembunyikan perihal pernikahannya dari semua orang?

"Aku ingin menemui Hime-sama." bentak Orochimaru tak sabar. Di belakangnya Yamanaka Inoichi menenangkan pria bermata ular itu.

"Tenanglah Orochimaru-san."

Di dekat mereka Sabaku Gaara yang sempat dipaksa ikut serta mengajukan protes ke gedung utama Hyuuga Groups hanya berdiri diam sambil bersandar pada tembok, merasa tidak tertarik dengan masalah yang dipermasalahkan Orochimaru. Di sampingnya Mei juga tampak tidak tertarik untuk ikut campur. Sementara Pak tua Hiruzen sepertinya lebih memilih berpikir dibandingkan membuat kerusuhan di sana.

"Aku yakin Hime memiliki alasan untuk semua ini." gumamnya yang masih terdengar jelas oleh Gaara dan Mei yang ikut mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kupikir kita tidak bisa begitu saja mencampuri privasi Hime-sama." ucap Gaara menyahuti.

"Maaf tapi Hime-sama memang sedang tidak berada di sini. Kalian bisa menemuinya jika nanti beliau pulang." tolak Kakashi seramah mungkin.

"Memangnya kapan Hime-sama pulang?" Orochimaru masih berbicara dengan nada sedikit tinggi menahan emosi.

"Berbicaralah sedikit lebih sopan Orochimaru! Jika Hime-sama mendengar kalimatmu..." sergah Yamanaka Inoichi.

Hiruzen tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakan direktur Hyuuga Biotech itu. "Hime juga manusia. Sesekali dia membutuhkan piknik bersama 'suami'nya." celetuknya seraya lebih menekankan kata 'suami' dari kalimatnya. Seolah membaca tingkah Orochimaru sebagai pemberontakan seorang pria yang terluka karena ditinggal menikah oleh gadis pujaannya. Kelakuannya memang tidak normal.

Orochimaru hanya mendengus setengah kesal lantas berbalik pergi dari tempat itu.

Hiruzen menoleh ke arah Kakashi lalu tersenyum. "Cukup pastikan media tidak memberitakan hal yang macam-macam tentang Hime. Soal Orochimaru kami akan menanganinya."

Kakshi mengangguk patuh. Sejak dulu Pak tua Hiruzen memang terkenal dengan sifat bijaksananya. Ia sangat dihormati Hyuuga Hiashi maupun semua keturunan Hyuuga sebelum itu.

"Aku mempercayai Hime-sama." Gaara ikut menyahut.

Mereka kemudian pergi dari depan pintu ruangan kerja Hinata. Kakashi menatap bimbang ponsel miliknya. Hinata tidak memberitahukan kemana ia pergi sebelum memerintahkan Kakashi mengcancel semua jadwalnya untuk satu minggu ke depan. Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Hime? Ia belum sepenuhnya mempercayai pria Uchiha itu. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya kini? Ia bahkan tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Hime.

"Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan." gumamnya dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sengaja mengarahkan air ke wajah Hinata hingga wanita itu merasakan dinginnya air di sungai ini pada musim bersalju.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Dari hulu sungai terdapat air terjun kecil yang indah. Ia tidak tahu pastinya mengapa acara jalan-jalan pagi mereka bisa bermuara di tempat ini. Awalnya Sasuke hanya ingin mengajak Hinata mengingat masa lalu mereka satu tahun yang lalu di sungai Amegakure. Untuk memastikan tidak terlalu banyak hal yang berubah. Nyatanya memang banyak hal yang berubah, seperti intensitas kerimbunan pepohonan. Ah atau mungkin karena sekarang adalah musim dingin dan kebetulan pepohonan banyak yang tidak berdaun, sungai ini terasa lebih terang dan terbuka. Sasuke turun menginjak bebatuan besar sungai itu, merasakan dinginnya air yang sedikit tepiannya membeku karena dingin.

Hinata diam-diam memotret suaminya yang sedang asik memainkan air sungai dengan kakinya. Ia tersenyum sendiri, geli dengan tingkah Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil.

"Kembali Sasuke-kun. Airnya sangat dingin dan kau bisa sakit nantinya."

"Meskipun sakit, aku punya kau yang akan merawatku kan?"

Wajah Hinata sedikit merona oleh gombalan sederhana Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung mengakui ia sebagai isterinya.

"Aku pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Dan tidak akan punya banyak waktu untuk menjagamu."

"Kemarilah Hinata." Sasuke melambai meminta Hinata turun ke sungai.

Ragu-ragu Hinata menurunkan kakinya. Dan tubuhnya langsung bergidik merasakan dingin yang menusuk dari air sungai itu. Tapi dingin tidak membuatnya berhenti mendekat selangkah demi selangkah menuju Sasuke. Hingga ia rasakan pijakannya lebih tegap di atas sebuah batu besar di dasar sungai. Batu besar yang licin nyaris membuat wanita itu terpeleset jatuh ke air jika saja tangan Sasuke tidak dengan cepat menariknya. Merangkulnya sebelum ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Hati-hati." ujarnya panik.

Hinata yang secara spontan meraih bahu Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Barulah ia sadari posisi wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan suaminya. Terlalu dekat hingga ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas di tengah suara gemericik air terjun deru napas suaminya yang memburu karena terkejut. Juga detak jantungnya yang menggila entah karena apa.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." Pandangan Hinata turun dari mata Sasuke menuju hidungnya, pipinya, hingga sampai tatapan manik mutiara itu pada bibir suaminya yang terlihat menggoda siang itu.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa pun ketika hasrat untuk mencium Sasuke timbul dalam dirinya. Hinata langsung mendekatkan wajah dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara ia dan Sasuke.

Yang untuk kedua kalinya membuat Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Meskipun begitu ia menerima dan membalas dengan lebih dalam ciuman dari isterinya. Toh di tempat sepi ini tidak akan ada yang melihat mereka bermesraan seperti saat di desa pagi tadi.

Saat itu langit menurunkan butiran salju sedikit demi sedikit membasahi pakaian keduanya. Cuaca hari itu terlampau dingin untuk sebagian orang. Meski mungkin tidak bagi dua manusia yang tenggelam dalam hangatnya pelukan pasangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

Malam berbisik dalam kesunyian lewat deru halus angin musim dingin dan butiran lembut salju yang memutihkan jalanan. Mengisi ranting-ranting tak berdaun dan membekukan tepian sungai. Sasuke ingat sempat memberi patokan batu pada tanah di mana ia menguburkan sesuatu tepatnya dua minggu yang lalu. Dengan bermodalkan senter kecil ia mencari-cari keberadaan batu di tengah hutan itu. Meskipun salju sedang turun cukup deras dan keadaan hutan sangat gelap tapi ia sangat yakin bisa menemukannya. Tentu saja, ia tidak akan dijuluki Eagle Eyes jika matanya tidak bisa melihat dengan tajam di malam hari. Itu adalah berkat pemberian Kami-sama yang selalu disyukurinya hingga kini.

"Ah itu rupanya." Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan batu yang ia cari. Bergegas ia mengeluarkan sekop kecil dari saku mantelnya lalu menggali tanah di sana. Cukup memakan waktu hingga ia menemukan sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar tertutup rapat oleh tanah. Sasuke mengangkat kotak itu ke permukaan. Membersihkannya dari gumpalan tanah lalu membuka penutupnya. Ia tersenyum tipis menyadari isi kotak itu masih lengkap seperti sebelum ia tinggalkan di sini.

Brukk

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyentaknya di kejauhan. Terdengar sangat jelas di tengah keheningan malam itu. Ia langsung memasang posisi siaga. Dengan cekatan mencari-cari asal suara barusan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri adalah sebuah sungai dan air terjun kecil di bagian hulunya. Di tepian sungai yang lembab, di atas bebatuan besar tergeletak sesuatu seperti jasad manusia. Ia pun berjalan waspada mendekati benda itu. Semakin dekat semakin jelas bahwa benda tadi memanglah tubuh manusia. Seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan balutan coat tebal yang sudah dikotori lumpur dan salju. Sasuke berjongkok di samping tubuh itu. Perlahan menyentuhnya, hangat, -tubuh ini masih hidup- tebaknya. Ia mencari detak nadi dari tangan perempuan asing itu, kemudian nadi di lehernya, serta nafasnya yang masih terasa meskipun terputus-putus.

Dorr

Sasuke melompat dari tempatnya berjongkok ketika sebuah peluru nyaris mengenainya. Siapa? Apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya ini? Secara reflek Sasuke mengeluarkan peralatannya dari kotak yang ia bawa. Sambil melindungi diri dengan merangkak di tanah ia merakit senjata laras panjang miliknya yang sebelumnya ia simpan di dalam kotak hitam dan baru saja ia gali dari dalam tanah. Hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk Sasuke menyelesaikan rakitannya.

Dorr

Kembali terdengar suara tembakan yang entah datang dari arah mana. Tepat mengenai batu di depan mata Sasuke. Dari bekas peluru di batu Sasuke bisa menebak arah datangnya tembakan. Hanya senjata api biasa dan sepertinya juga dikeluarkan oleh orang yang tidak terlalu berpengalaman terlihat dari arah tembakannya yang sembarangan dan tidak terarah. Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda siap menembak, dibantu cahaya infrared ia bisa dengan jelas melihat sosok penembak si kejauhan. Tepatnya di seberang sungai Amegakure. Hanya seorang dan membawa sebuah senjata saja. Tanpa pikir panjang dilepaskannya tembakan tepat mengenai dahi si penembak. Detik itu juga dia jatuh tersungkur. Setelah merasa tidak ada orang lain lagi di sana barulah Sasuke bergegas menggendong tubuh yang tergeletak di depannya.

"A..." wanita dalam gendongannya melenguh seolah menahan sakit dari luka tubuhnya. Ia menoleh mendapati wanita dalam gendongannya perlahan membuka mata. Pada saat itulah cahaya remang malam mempertemukan onyx hitam dengan mutiara putih untuk pertama kalinya. Menyalurkan gelenyar aneh serupa daya listrik berskala kecil pada tubuh Sasuke.

Cantik

Sasuke sempat tertegun beberapa saat. Sebelum wanita itu kembali membuka suara.

"A-arigatou."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terperangah. Nyaris kehilangan image dirinya yang terkenal berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi ketika mengenali wajah sahabatnya di kejauhan. Jelas saja ia sangat bahagia tak terkira setelah hampir lima tahun tidak bertemu dengan sahabat terdekatnya selama ini. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto, pria gondrong berambut pirang yang saat ini menyeret koper berukuran besar ditangannya. Memakai setelan kemeja kotak-kotak santai dengan celana jeans ketat dan sepatu sport biasa. Sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan dirinya berbeda dari laki-laki pada umumnya. Pria berkulit lebih gelap dari Sasuke itu tersenyum lebar saat menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Ia membuka kacamata hitam yang digunakannya lantas melambaikan tangan pada sahabatnya.

"Ah Teme! Lama sekali tidak melihatmu." Naruto memberikan highfive pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Dobe?" Sasuke meraih koper di tangan Naruto. Membawanya serta menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari pintu keluar.

"Aku... Brrrr sedikit kedinginan. Hehe."

Sasuke mendelik Naruto yang memeluk tubuhnya karena udara yang dingin. Jika diperhatikan memang pakaian yang digunakan sahabatnya tidak sesuai dengan musim di Jepang saat ini. Memangnya dia pikir ini di negara tropis. Bisa seenaknya menggunakan pakaian meskipun hari sedang mendung. Tapi lucu juga. Sahabatnya ini memang tidak pernah berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka bersama. Tetap bodoh seperti biasa.

Sasuke memasukkan koper dan semua bawaan Naruto ke dalam bagasi setelah itu ia masuk ke kursi kemudi. Sementara Naruto duduk di sebelahnya. Hari semakin terang meskipun salju tipis masih sedikit demi sedikit berjatuhan membasahi jendela mobil. Naruto rindu suasana tenang musim dingin. Lama sekali rasanya tak ia rasakan aroma khas tempat asalnya. Entah tak terhitung waktu ia terus berada di luar sana, menjelajahi alam liar. Bergelut dengan dunia yang berbahaya dan asing. Perasaan rindu itu semakin menjadi setelah ia menerima telepon dari Sasuke tempo hari. Beruntung sekali pekerjaannya sudah bisa ia selesaikan dengan baik.

"Bagaimana dengan misimu?" Sasuke memulai dengan perbincangan yang sedikit berat. Entah lidahnya sudah sangat gatal ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada Naruto.

"Aku mempercepatnya menjadi satu bulan lebih cepat. Sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang."

"Oh tidak biasanya singa liar merindukan rumah?"

Naruto menyeringai lantas meraih sebelah tangan Sasuke. "Tentu saja karena aku ingin kembali bersamamu Teme!"

Sasuke dengan gerakan cepat menepis tangan Naruto. "Aku sudah beristeri!" Ia berteriak panik.

Jelas saja hal itu membuat Naruto tertawa keras di dalam mobil. Senang sekali menggoda sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kau tahu aku sangat percaya pada takdir. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku harus pulang. Aku yakin ada sesuatu besar yang sedang menantiku."

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya mengabaikan omong kosong Naruto.

"Untuk ukuran seorang mata-mata kau ini sangat bodoh."

"Dan untuk ukuran seorang sniper handal, sangat lucu jika sekarang kau hanya berkutat dengan kasus-kasus sederhana di meja detektifmu. Seperti pria normal, kau bahkan menikahi konglomerat. Ah ya kita memang normal pada dasarnya." Naruto terkekeh dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

Mobil yang membawa keduanya keluar dari pelataran bandar udara internasional Kansai yang terletak di Osaka. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam perjalanan dari Osaka menuju Amegakure di Kyoto menggunakan mobil. Sepertinya cukup untuk Sasuke sampai ke rumah Nenek Chiyo sebelum Hinata dan nenek tua itu pulang dari pasar di pusat kota. Sementara di perjalanan ia bisa mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Naruto. Terutama untuk masalah yang sedang dialaminya beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Lusa lalu seseorang menyelamatkan aku dan Hinata dari bahaya. Untuk sementara waktu kami tinggal di Amegakure. Dan aku merahasiakan semua ini darinya."

"Siapa?" Nada bicara Naruto lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan."

"Mungkin Shadow. Aku yakin dia sudah di Jepang sekarang."

Sasuke mendongak melihat langit yang masih mendung menurunkan butiran salju ke jendela mobilnya. Seolah gumpalan es itu bisa memberikan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaannya yang tak terjawab. Ia sempat merasa putus asa karena belum juga bisa menemukan pelaku pembunuhan dan teror terhadap keluarga isterinya -yang kini justru mengincar dirinya.

"Jika memang dia yang melindungiku dan juga Hinata, ingatkan aku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih saat bertemu dengannya nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salju yang perlahan berjatuhan dan tersangkut di kepala Hinata memutihkan rambutnya yang gelap. Nenek Chiyo membantu menyingkirkan salju-salju itu dari rambut Hinata. Hari semakin siang dan udara bertambah dingin seiring waktu. Lalu lalang orang-orang di pasar begitu ramai meski cuaca sangat dingin. Belum pernah sekali pun dalam hidup Hinata berjalan dengan kakinya belanja sendiri bahan-bahan masakan di dapur. Ini kali pertamanya ia mengunjungi pasar. Suasananya penuh dan berisik.

DI tangannya menggantung sekeranjang sayuran dan ikan yang hendak mereka masak untuk sore ini. Sasuke juga sempat mengatakan akan kedatangan tamu berharga di rumahnya sore ini. Jadi ia harus menyiapkan penyambutan yang baik agar Sasuke merasa senang. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri. Sasuke boleh bangga memiliki isteri seperti dirinya.

"Hime-chan... Sudah kubilang untuk tidak ikut. Bagaimana kalau kulit putihmu menghitam?"

Hinata tertawa. "Obaa-chan, sekarang ini musim dingin. Bagaimana mungkin kulitku menghitam?"

Nenek Chiyo berpikir sesaat sebelum ikut tertawa lepas. "Oh iya aku lupa. Bagaimana kalau Hime-chan kelelahan?"

"Ah sudahlah. Aku sudah biasa Obaa-chan."

Langkah Nenek Chiyo mendadak berhenti. Sukses membuat Hinata menabraknya.

"Obaa-chan! Apa yang-" Kalimat Hinata berhenti ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan direksi yang dituju nenek tua di depannya. Mereka berdiri di samping sebuah toko peralatan bayi. Hinata mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Nenek Chiyo kemudian beralih lagi pada toko yang memajang manekin bayi di sampingnya.

"Oh kau lihat Hime-chan... Pakaian itu sangat lucu. Andai boneka itu bayi sungguhan. Aku ingin memeluknya."

"Iya lucu sekali."

"Hime-chan..." Nenek Chiyo mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Menatap isteri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu dengan pandangan yang tak biasa. "Apakah kalian masih belum terpikirkan soal keturunan?"

Spontan wajah Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "O-obaa-chan!" tentu saja ia malu jika harus membicarakan hal seperti ini secara terang-terangan dengan orang lain.

"Atau mungkin kalian memang tidak pernah membicarakannya." Nenek Chiyo melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat terinterupsi. Hinata hanya mengekor dari belakang.

Nenek Chiyo benar. Ia maupun Sasuke tidak pernah membicarakan perihal anak atau hal-hal lain yang biasa dibicarakan pasangan suami istri tentang masa depan rumah tangga mereka. Seolah kehidupan pernikahannya tidak pernah memiliki masa depan. Selama satu tahun menjadi pasangan suami istri, ia merasa mereka hanya berjalan di tempat dan tak pernah beranjak ke mana-mana. Bukannya ia tidak ingin. Hanya saja, tidak mungkin rasanya jika ia harus mengandung sementara semua orang bahkan tidak tahu kalau dirinya sudah menikah. Bisa-bisa mereka beranggapan Hinata bukan gadis baik-baik.

Terlebih tentang pekerjaannya. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika harus mengurus anak sementara pekerjaan saja sudah begitu banyak menyita waktu, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berduaan dengan Sasuke.

Meskipun begitu ia tahu jauh di dalam hati Sasuke pasti memikirkan tentang ini. Hanya mungkin ia mengabaikannya karena mengerti posisi Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjadi isteri sejahat ini? Padahal Sasuke selalu berusaha memahaminya, tapi ia tidak pernah mampu mewujudkan satu pun keinginan suaminya. Selalu merahasiakan keberadaan Sasuke dan melarang pria itu barang sebentar menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah untuk kebaikan Sasuke, meski di satu sisi pasti sudah sangat melukai harga diri suaminya. Hinata merasa sesuatu mencubiti perasaannya. Sungguh menggelikan dan menyakitkan hati. Kadang ia menyesal terlahir sebagai Hyuuga.

"Apa kau tahu Hime-chan? Anak adalah pengikat terkuat sebuah janji pernikahan. Bahkan lebih kuat dari tanda tangan persetujuan catatan sipil yang melegalkan pernikahan ataupun ikatan dua cincin emas yang saling ditautkan saat upacara pernikahan."

Ya, Nenek Chiyo benar. Pernikahan hanya dengan berlandaskan selembar kertas dan sebongkah perasaan saling mencintai, apalah artinya jika tanpa penguat darah sebagai bukti cinta itu.

"Kami perlu memikirkannya lagi Obaa-chan. Mempertimbangkan resiko dan juga dampak untuk kami ke depannya." lebih tepatnya dampak untuk Hinata.

Nenek Chiyo berbalik seraya tersenyum pada Hinata. "Pikirkanlah lagi. Tapi jangan menunda terlalu lama karena, " Pandangan nenek tua itu beralih pada perut datar Hinata. "Apa yang ada di tubuhmu mungkin tidak sejalan dengan apa yang kalian rencanakan."

Hinata yang merasa tidak bisa menangkap maksud kalimat Nenek Chiyo maju selangkah lebih depan. "Apa maksud Obaa-chan?"

"Aku ini sudah berkecimpung lama di dunia medis tradisional Hime-chan. Aku tahu jika terlalu lama kau menunda kehamilan, atau dengan sengaja menggunakan obat untuk menunda bahkan sebelum kau sempat mengandung untuk pertama kalinya, jika itu berlangsung lama dan terus-menerus maka secara otomatis sel telur dalam tubuhmu akan membiasakan diri untuk tidak bereaksi saat proses pembuahan yang mengakibatkan gagalnya pembentukan embrio dalam rahim. Kau akan kesulitan untuk mengandung. Itu yang mungkin terjadi secara medis."

Hinata mendengarkan dengan was-was penjelasan dari Nenek Chiyo. Sedikit membuatnya takut karena sudah satu tahun lamanya ia menunda kehamilan. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika itu dibiarkan lebih lama lagi?

"Hehe tapi itu hanya kemungkinan kecil. Dan secara psikologis pun, kalian membutuhkan anak yang bisa memperkuat ikatan cinta jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi media dan semua orang sudah mengetahui perihal pernikahan Anda dengan Tuan Uchiha."

Kalimat Kakashi yang terus berputar dalam kepalanya sejak terakhir kali ia menerima telepon siang tadi. Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini sedang membaca buku di atas fuuton miliknya, sementara Hinata berkutat dengan pikirannya tentang perbincangan siang tadi soal 'anak' dan pesan mendadak dari Kakashi yang mengejutkan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ini sudah sangat larut dan begegaslah tidur." Sasuke menepuk fuuton di sebelahnya yang sudah ia sediakan untuk Hinata.

Hinata melangkah mendekati suaminya. Naik ke atas fuuton, memasang selimut namun menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Sasuke yang masih duduk berselonjor sambil membaca buku.

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata berusaha memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Ia harus bertanya jika ingin tahu jawabannya. "Apakah selama ini Sasuke-kun tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk memiliki seorang anak?" Kalimat Hinata terputus-putus karena gugup. Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sudah pasti kini menjalari wajahnya.

Sasuke sempat terdiam beberapa saat. "Sejujurnya aku sempat terpikirkan."

Hinata menoleh, mempertemukan manik mutiaranya yang putih dan bercahaya dalam keremangan dengan iris sehitam langit malam milik suaminya. Berusaha membaca lewat tatapan bahwa apa yang barusan ia dengar bukan suatu kebohongan.

"Tapi aku memahami posisimu Hinata-chan. Aku tidak akan menuntut apa pun sampai kau benar-benar siap."

"Jadi bagaimana tentang janjiku satu tahun yang lalu? Janji untuk menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakmu nanti." setetes air kesedihan mengalir dari matanya. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat kenyataan betapa Sasuke sangat memikirkan dirinya dengan semua hal yang telah ia koerbankan untuknya.

Sasuke menaruh buku yang sedang ia baca di sampingnya. Memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang isteri. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh garis wajah Hinata yang begitu mempesona. Isterinya yang cantik, tidak mungkin ia membuat isterinya yang menawan harus terlihat jelek hanya karena setetes airmata kesedihan.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin Sasuke-kun tidak menganggap aku sebagai isteri yang tidak berguna."

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

A/n

Aaaaaa dua chapter sekali update? Sengaja untuk menebus kesalahan author karena lama update. Digober semalam dapat juga dua Chapter. Mumpung masih weekend dan libur kerja.

Selamat hari senin kembali 😄😄😄

Happy reading aja dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya!

.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning : OOC, Typos, Crime, Drama, Romance, Marriage Life, SasuHina.

Disclaimer : Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya. Tapi Nightmare sepenuhnya milik author, dilarang mengcopy-paste sebagian atau keseluruhan cerita tanpa seizin author.

.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua mata merasakan nyeri menyergap dari sekujur tubuhnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kayu berwarna putih. Matanya bergilir menyapu seisi ruangan, melihat sebuah lemari kayu berukuran kecil di sudut ruangan, lukisan kaligrafi kanji yang menempel di dinding dekat pintu, sebuah jendela, dan pintu. Di dalam kamar seukuran delapan tatami itu ia terbaring beralaskan fuuton. Pintu jendela bergerak-gerak diterpa angin menimbulkan suara derak-derak reranting pepohonan. Langit tampak sudah terang. Cahaya menerobos masuk melalui jendela menerangi ruangan. Hinata merasakan mual yang amat sangat. Bau menyengat obat baru tercium hidungnya. Susah payah menahan nyeri yang menjalar ketika ia berusaha menyingkirkan sedikit selimut dari tubuhnya, Hinata mengerang kesakitan. Rupanya nyaris seluruh tubuh Hinata dibalut perban.

"Kau sudah siuman?"

Suara berat seseorang menyentak kesadarannya. Ia menoleh mendapati seorang pria berdiri di mulut pintu. Heran entah sejak kapan laki-laki itu masuk sebab ia tak mendengar suara apa pun sebelumnya. Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan berkelebat dari benak Hinata. Kepingan ingatan bagaimana ia berada di tempat ini dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan.

Malam itu, seorang pembunuh menculik Hinata dari tangan Kakashi yang menjaganya. Mereka memukuli dan menyiksanya tanpa ampun di sebuah gubuk kecil di tengah hutan. Hinata meringis mengingat bagaimana rasa sakit ketika tubuhnya dicambuk sampai berdarah-darah. Kedua tangannya diikat seperti hewan, dan mulutnya dibekap. Tekad dan keinginan untuk hiduplah yang membuat Hinata bertahan, ketika ada kesempatan ia pun berhasil lolos dari kejaran para penculik biadab itu. Sampai pada titik tubuhnya ditembak dan ia jatuh tak berdaya di tepi sungai. Ia masih mengingat momen ketika seseorang datang dan menyelamatkannya dari maut.

"Dia sudah bangun?"

Suara lain menyahut dari luar ruangan. Seorang nenek tua masuk membawa nampan berisi sebaskom air, obat-obatan, dan beberapa helai perban.

"Ambilkan bubur yang kubuat di dapur, Uchiha-san."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu. Nenek Chiyo berjalan mendekati Hinata lantas duduk di samping wanita berambut indigo panjang tersebut. Hinata masih memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku Chiyo, ini adalah hari kelimamu terbaring di sini, aku akan mengganti perbanmu."

Nenek Chiyo membantu Hinata ke posisi duduk bersandar pada bantal yang sudah disusun tinggi. Hinata mengeryit sambil menahan nyeri ketika tubuhnya digerakkan. Rupanya lima hari sudah ia terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tempat ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih bertahan hidup setelah apa yang dilaluinya? Harusnya malam itu ia mati. Dengan begitu lepaslah dirinya dari semua penderitaan hidup. Harusnya malam itu ia tak perlu diselamatkan. Kematian terdengar lebih menggiurkan daripada harus hidup dengan beban yang bahkan tak sanggup ia tanggung. Hinata tertunduk lemah, kedua matanya kehilangan cahaya. Chiyo paham bahwa Hinata pasti merasa putus asa setelah apa yang terjadi. Lalu diraihnya bahu ringkih Hinata. Menariknya dalam dekapan hangat. Hinata masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Anakku, bertahanlah. Aku tahu kau kuat!" ungkap Chiyo seraya menepuk perlahan punggung Hinata. Entah melihat sorot mata yang redup itu membuatnya terluka. Kesakitan yang dirasakan Hinata seperti tergambar jelas dari wajahnya.

"Kau masih muda dan cantik, jangan anggap hidupmu sia-sia."

Meskipun tidak tahu permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi Hinata, Chiyo hanya merasa perlu menyemangati wanita itu. Bukan luka ditubuhnya yang terasa menyakitkan, namun luka jauh di dalam hatinya yang sudah terbentuk lama dan kini semakin membesar seiring waktu menyeretnya pada penderitaan tiada akhir.

"Jadilah kuat Anakku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Akatsuki." Naruto menyodorkan satu map berkas ke meja Sasuke. "Itulah nama yang kusimpulkan sendiri."

Sasuke membuka berkas-berkas berisi informasi yang dimintanya dari Naruto. Pemuda pirang sahabatnya memang cepat dan tanggap dalam bekerja. Apalagi jika sudah dalam bidang penyelidikan. Sebagai mata-mata terlatih, Naruto sangat hebat dalam mengumpulkan informasi yang diperlukan. Hal itulah yang mengangkat namanya di bagian kemiliteran selama ini.

"Mereka adalah kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal di Jepang. Beberapa anggotanya adalah mantan pasukan khusus yang berpengalaman. Tiga orang yang kuketahui namanya. Kau bisa melihatnya di situ. Mereka bergerak di bawah perintah kliennya. Tidak terlalu banyak informasi. Tapi akan sedikit berbahaya jika kita semakin banyak tahu. Yang kudengar mereka sangat berdarah dingin, pernah menjadi buronan nomor satu paling dicari pemerintah, dan yang terpenting sepertinya terdapat sindikat kriminal yang cukup besar dalam pemasokan senjata ilegal dan obat-obatan terlarang. Aku belum mencari lebih jauh mengenai hal itu. Namun faktor itu sedikit berhubungan dengan bidang perusahaan isterimu. Pantas saja jika mereka mengincar nyawa Hyuuga."

Sasuke berpikir keras. Ada yang janggal. Ia memang pernah mendengar kabar soal Organisasi Akatsuki, di kalangan para detektif sejauh ini mereka adalah jajaran teratas kelompok pembunuh paling dicari. Bahkan informasi soal anggota mereka sangat dirahasiakan sampai tidak ada yang akan mengenali jika saja anggota Akatsuki berbaur dengan masyarakat. Tapi dengan cepat Naruto bisa memperoleh informasi mengenai tiga orang anggotanya, walaupun hanya tiga orang, tapi ini sangat berguna. Tapi ada yang janggal dari penyelidikan ini.

Akatsuki adalah kelompok yang profesional, semua kejahatan yang mereka lakukan nyaris mendekati kata sempurna. Karena sesempurna itu mustahil bagi mereka meninggalkan jejak jelas sebuah tulisan, dan bekas luka tembakan. Bisa saja mereka membuat kematian Neji menjadi seolah-olah bunuh diri tanpa perlu meninggalkan jejak tembakan, itu mudah bagi mereka, tapi jejak-jejak yang ditelusurinya kali ini terlalu jelas.

"Mari kita berpikir lebih sederhana." Sasuke membuang berkas di tangannya.

Naruto mengernyit heran. "Maksudmu, kau tidak menyertakan mereka sebagai target?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana ya, atau kita mulai dari musuh-musuh perusahaan isterimu?"

"Aku punya firasat bahwa yang membunuh Hyuuga Neji berbeda dengan orang yang membunuh Hyuuga Hiashi dan isterinya, juga selalu mencoba membunuh Hinata sampai saat ini." Sasuke berusaha keras mengingat-ingat cerita Hinata soal kedua orang tuanya yang dibunuh tragis beberapa tahun silam.

"Atas dasar apa kau bisa menyimpulkan demikian?" Naruto bertanya. Ia menyamankan dirinya di atas lantai papan rumah Nenek Chiyo. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang kayu sambil memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Aku hanya menganalisis dari cara mereka membunuh. Pembunuhan pertama pada keluarga Hyuuga terjadi setelah Hinata beranjak di usia tujuh belas tahun, apa kau tahu? Di keluarga konglomerat seperti Hyuuga ada sebuah peraturan yang mengharuskan kepala keluarga untuk membuat sebuah surat wasiat kepada siapa mereka akan mewariskan hartanya. Pada hari itu, seluruh kekayaan Hyuuga bukan kebetulan jatuh ke tangan Hinata. Orang-orang yang mengetahui perihal aturan itu juga tidak banyak, hanya sanak keluarga dan orang terpercaya."

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Jadi ada kemungkinan orang yang membunuh ayah dan ibu Hinata adalah orang dekat? Dalam arti keluarga atau orang terpercaya mereka?"

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Naruto merasa itu cukup masuk akal. "Jadi bagaimana dengan surat wasiat itu?"

"Surat wasiat itu ada dan tersimpan dengan aman di kediaman Hyuuga. Kau juga harus tahu ini, jika pewaris utama tidak bisa menerima warisan karena satu dan lain hal, misalkan Hinata meninggal, maka biasanya keluarga konglomerat akan memberikan kekayaannya pada pewaris lain yang dianggap masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan Hyuuga."

"Kau cukup cerdas dan jeli sebagai seorang detektif. Terlebih ini menyangkut hidup dan mati isterimu. Maka aku akan berjuang sekuat yang aku bisa untuk membantumu."

"Baiklah kita akhiri obrolan berat ini, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan dengan perbincangan ringan."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ide bagus. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengabaikan suasana pagi bersalju yang indah ini. Lihatlah tanah dan pepohonan yang tertutupi salju putih terlihat sangat indah. Ditambah secangkir teh hijau hangat dan sepiring kecil biskuit sebagai teman teh. Sungguh pagi yang menenangkan. Selagi Hinata dan Nenek Chiyo pergi berbelanja, Sasuke ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersantai. Mencari udara segar.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?"

Wajah Naruto seketika memerah karena ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum jahil. Ia tahu Naruto pulang karena merindukan seseorang. Mereka sudah berhubungan sejak Sakura dan Sasuke masih bekerja di kemiliteran. Dokter militer berambut pink itu memang sempat menarik perhatian Sasuke yang dingin dan seluruh anggota divisinya. Namun mereka semua mengalah ketika justru dokter cantik itu memilih Naruto dari sekian banyak pria. Ah, kisah mereka memang romantis dan membuat senyum-senyum sendiri jika diingat-ingat.

"Err, aku sedang menyiapkan diri untuk menemuinya," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

.

.

Setiap orang memiliki masa kecil yang berbeda. Ada yang dilalui dengan penuh kebahagiaan karena dikelilingi orang tercinta. Ada pula yang dirundung kesedihan karena ditinggalkan mereka yang berharga. Seperti halnya masa kecil Hinata dan Sasuke yang saling bersilangan. Masa kecil Hinata adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan. Laksana seorang putri kerajaan, Hinata memiliki segalanya, Ayah, Ibu, Kakak, Harta, dan kebersamaan. Sering kali Hinata kecil merasa hidupnya terlalu sempurna untuk dikatakan sempurna. Bermain menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya, bercengkerama membicarakan banyak hal. Termasuk tentang rencana masa depan yang menyenangkan.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya seorang yatim piatu yang besar di yayasan panti sosial. Ia tidak pernah mengenal siapa kedua orang tuanya. Berjuang seorang diri untuk bertahan hidup melawan arus deras dunia yang keras.

Namun begitulah hidup dan segala misterinya. Waktu berlalu sejalan dengan nasib yang berputar menjungkir-balikkan keadaan. Hinata dengan segala kesempurnaannya kini justru kehilangan segalanya. Dan Sasuke yang kesepian, memperoleh banyak hal berharga dalam hidupnya. Satu pelajaran yang mesti dipetik bahwa tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya. Hangat tubuh Sasuke menjalar mengisi kekosongan hati. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan ketika tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa ingin memeluk punggung Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di tepi jendela kamar, memandang keindahan malam di musim dingin bersalju. Sasuke menyentuh lembut tangan Hinata. Dapat ia rasakan perasaan gelisah dari isterinya. Bahasa tubuhnya seolah menjelaskan bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiran wanita itu.

"Apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti. Apa pun itu, Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau tetap berada di sisiku? Bisakah kau menjadi orang yang tetap berada di pihakku?"

Sasuke berbalik, menarik bahu Hinata agar berdiri menghadap wajahnya. Diselaminya dalam kedua manik mutiara indah yang berkilau dari mata isterinya. Sangat indah hingga membuatnya terpesona berkali-kali seberapa pun seringnya ia melihat mata itu.

"Percayalah padaku, sebesar kau mempercayai dirimu sendiri. Karena aku mempercayaimu sebesar aku percaya pada diriku sendiri." Sasuke menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Mimpi buruk mereka masihlah panjang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih untuk 'tidak melakukan apapun?' Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak terkejut mendengar Hinata mengatakan hal itu. Lebih dari siapa pun yang pernah dikenalnya, wanita yang menjadi isterinya selalu saja mengetahui banyak hal. Meskipun hanya pergerakan kecil yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk turut campur dalam masalah Hinata. Sasuke sudah menduga Hinata akan tahu mengenai kegiatan penyelidikannya.

"Aku tidak hanya bisa diam melihatmu menanggung semuanya sendirian."

"Berjanjilah satu hal," Hinata mendongak, menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan tangannya. "Kau tidak akan terluka. Karena jika itu terjadi, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

Sasuke mengangguk samar. "Ya, aku berjanji." Lalu menarik Hinata dalam pelukan hangatnya di tengah malam yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Sedikit kaget Hinata mendengar penuturan Sasuke saat melihat wanita berambut pink atau lebih tepatnya dokter yang bertugas di klinik desa. Mungkinkah mereka saling mengenal sebelumnya? Hinata menatap sedikit kurang suka pada orang yang Sasuke panggil Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Oh Sasuke-kun?!" balasnya riang. Wanita itu celingukan mencari sesuatu. "Kau bersamanya?" tanyanya ambigu. Hinata masih belum bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke berpikir sebentar, "Naruto? Dia sedang di kebun Chiyo Obaa-san."

"Lama tidak berjumpa. Dan ini..." Pandangannya beralih pada Hinata. Sasuke dengan cepat membalas.

"Ini istriku."

"Jadi dia Hyuuga Hinata itu?"

Hinata menyodorkan tangannya mengawali perkenalan. "Hyuuga Hinata."

Sakura membalas senang. "Haruno Sakura."

"Aku banyak mendengar tentangmu. Tapi kau terlihat lebih ramah dari yang kubayangkan." Sakura tertawa berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Sasuke dan Hinata pergi ke klinik hendak memeriksa kondisi Hinata. Di Tokyo tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya Hinata untuk mengobati dirinya saat sakit. Karena itu ia kadang memilih mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, akhir-akhir ini Hinata kesulitan tidur dan sering bermimpi buruk. Mimpi yang lama tidak ia impikan kini satu-persatu menghampirinya. Mimpi itu berupa puing-puing kenangan mengerikan masa lalu yang selalu coba Hinata lupakan selama ini. Setiap pagi bangun dengan dibanjiri keringat dingin dan rasa takut. Pagi tadi Sasuke memergokinya mengingau sambil berteriak meminta tolong. Sasuke lantas memeluk erat tubuh isterinya sambil berbisik

'Jangan takut, Hinata, aku di sini.'

Sudah seminggu tepatnya Sasuke terus memergoki Hinata dalam keadaan mengigau di tengah malam. Terakhir kalinya ia sampai nyaris meneteskan air mata kepedihan, ia tidak sanggup melihat Hinata begitu tersiksa.

"Apa kau meminum obat penenang?"

Hinata menggeleng. Sasuke memegangi tangan Hinata yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur klinik.

"Sepertinya kelelahan akut," simpul Sakura.

"Tapi Hinata jarang bekerja saat sedang di rumah," sangkal Sasuke. Ia melirik Hinata yang terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Yah ia tahu memang jika di rumah Hinata lebih banyak dilayani pelayan daripada harus mengerjakan sendiri. Toh di rumahnya ada banyak sekali pelayan. Apa tugas mereka jika Hinata harus mengerjakan sendiri?

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sasuke-kun, kau pikir kelelahan itu sumbernya hanya dari fisik?" Sakura menyentuh kepalanya, lalu turun ke dadanya. "Pikiran dan perasaan pun bisa mengalami kelelahan. Bahkan efeknya bisa jauh lebih parah dari hanya kelelahan fisik semata."

Sasuke bungkam. Sepertinya untuk yang satu itu Sasuke setuju. Istrinya ini kan wanita super penting, yang jelas pikirannya pasti dipenuhi banyak hal. Terlebih untuk insiden yang terakhir mereka alami.

"Aku hanya akan memberikan sedikit vitamin dan obat tidur. Jangan terlalu porsir pikiranmu. Sesekali rilekslah." Sakura tersenyum sambil menuliskan resep di atas selembar kertas. "Oh ya satu lagi, obat-obatan yang aku resepkan adalah obat herbal buatan Chiyo Obaa-san, jadi jangan takut untuk efek sampingnya."

Hinata mengangguk paham.

Selagi menunggu Sakura mengambilkan obat, Sasuke pergi keluar untuk menerima panggilan. Sepertinya ia dapat telpon dari Tenten. Sasuke pernah bilang bahwa kantor detektifnya tidak tutup melainkan diganti sementara oleh Tenten.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar dering ponsel Hinata berbunyi. Ia melihat layar ponsel, Kakashi. Ada apa lagi?

"Hime-sama, maaf jika aku mengganggu waktu Anda. Bisakah Anda kembali secepatnya? Kita harus segera melakukan konferensi pers soal pernikahan Anda. Beberapa klien yang entah kenapa melakukan protes dan mengancam akan menarik investasi mereka di perusahaan kita jika Anda tidak menjelaskan perihal pernikahan."

Hinata memegang keningnya. Ia tahu lambat laun berita soal dirinya yang sudah menikah suatu saat akan terungkap. Kemudian hal-hal merepotkan akan mulai terjadi. Semua itu sudah ada dalam bayangannya selama ini. Pertama karena dirinya bukan wanita biasa seperti wanita pada umumnya. Yang kedua, Hinata yakin beberapa dari relasinya mengincar hubungan dengan Hinata sebagai pendekatan perusahaan atau dengan maksud bisnis dan lain hal. Bahkan terhitung delapan dari sepuluh sudah mengatakannya secara terang-terangan untuk meminang Hinata. Hanya saja Hinata menolaknya secara halus karena memang dirinya belum mau dipusingkan dengan hubungan pernikahan.

Meskipun pada kenyataannya kini ia berstatus sebagai seorang istri dan memilih dipusingkan hal-hal merepotkan seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

"Aku akan segera pulang. Aku tahu kau bisa mengatasinya sebelum aku sampai ke Tokyo."

"Baiklah," jawab Kakashi. Setelah itu sambungan diputuskan.

Sakura dan Sasuke masuk berbarengan. Hinata melihat bungkusan obat di tangan Sasuke.

"Aku dan Naruto akan menyusul tiga hari lagi. Kalian pergilah terlebih dahulu. Banyak hal yang harus aku persiapkan di sini. Termasuk pergantian dokter baru yang bertugas." Sakura tiba-tiba berbicara seolah tahu bahwa Hinata akan pulang secepatnya ke Tokyo. Hinata memasang wajah heran pada suaminya. Sasuke mendekat untuk menjelaskan.

"Begini, barusan Tenten menghubungi memintaku segera kembali. Katanya banyak wartawan yang menunggu di depan kantor detektif dan ia tidak bisa mengatasi pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka." Sasuke melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya. "Lalu aku hendak mengajak Sakura dan Naruto bersama kita. Sakura adalah seorang dokter militer yang pernah bertugas di tengah peperangan, Naruto adalah seorang mata-mata kelas S dalam pasukan khusus milik pemerintah Jepang."

Hinata tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar informasi tentang teman-teman Sasuke. Sebelumnya Uzumaki Karin pernah menginformasikan hal serupa begitu ia memintanya. Hanya mungkin mengenai Sakura ia baru mengetahuinya, karena hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Aku akan meminta Sakura berada di sisimu. Kau bisa percaya padanya tanpa takut akan ada yang memasukkan racun dalam obatmu nanti. Sementara Naruto akan bersamaku."

Hinata memang memiliki banyak sekali pelayan dan bodyguard, namun tidak satu pun dari mereka yang dapat ia percayai. Hal itulah yang membuatnya lebih senang bepergian seorang diri tanpa penjagaan.

Hinata tersenyum sedih. "Seharusnya Sasuke-kun tidak perlu melibatkan diri."

Sasuke tersenyum. Disentuhnya puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Sudah menjadi tugasku. Mulai hari ini, jangan lagi melakukan semuanya seorang diri. Hn."

To be continued

RnR


End file.
